Nothing else matters
by Mahindaclub
Summary: Fic Slash de Harry Potter. Harry e Draco se descobrem de um modo bem particular. Será que vão ter coragem de assumir para si mesmos o que sentem um pelo outro?
1. O Regresso a Hogwarts

Muito bom estar aqui, finalmente consegui abrir uma conta nessa coisa complicadinha.  
Essa é a minha primeira fic, em qualquer sentido, seja slash, Harry Potter ou sei lá o que. É a primeira vez que me empenho pra escrever alguma coisa que preste.  
Ainda não tenho beta ;( mas se alguém gostar, por favor, contate-me. Reviews são bem vindas, tanto pra xingamentos quanto pra elogios. Espero fazer o melhor. Quanto à atualização dos capítulos, eu espero que seja semanal. Chega de blablabla e divirtam-se.

- Universo não tão paralelo assim. Harry está no 7º ano, mas nada do que aconteceu em HBP aconteceu aqui, muito menos o que acontece em DH. -

OBS: se não gosta de slash, simplesmente não leia, obrigada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou para o que seria um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida. Lutava contra tudo e todos, até mesmo contra sua própria consciência, que latejava implorando para que ele desistisse de tudo que conquistara até aquele momento. Levantou-se, lavou o rosto na pia de pedra e vestiu-se. "É o certo..." – pensava. Ergueu-se e saiu, fingindo confiança, enquanto suas pernas, bem como o resto do corpo, tremiam em descompasso. Agora não havia como voltar atrás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1

TÍTULO: O regresso a Hogwarts

Harry Potter abriu os olhos, sonolento, olhou em volta e percebeu que aquela não era sua cama. Alguns segundos se passaram até que percebeu que não estava em casa. Não havia tio Valter para acordá-lo, nem tia Petúnia para chamá-lo obrigando-o a descer para preparar o café. Logo, virou-se, socou o travesseiro, a fim de conseguir um maior conforto, e ia voltar a dormir, quando alguém esmurrou a porta.

- Harry, abra logo a porta! Mamãe está lá embaixo, doida da vida por você ainda não ter almoçado. Desça logo! – berrou seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley, ou simplesmente, Rony.

- Sim, fale para ela que eu já vou – respondeu Harry, ainda grogue, enquanto se levantava da cama macia.

Trocou de roupa, calçou os sapatos e tentou, sem sucesso, dar uma ajeitada nos cabelos. Olhando-se no espelho próximo à cama, analisou a própria imagem. Com recém feitos 17 anos, o garoto ainda conservava os cabelos espetados e negros, olhos verdes indefinidos quanto à tonalidade e tão misteriosos quanto sempre foram, emoldurados por óculos redondos. Já não era tão magricela, devido ao delicioso esporte que praticava desde que entrou na escola, o quadribol. Estava alto, com ombros largos, pele branca, abdômen "de tanquinho", como as meninas costumavam dizer. E a cicatriz finíssima, em forma de raio, lembrança do dia da morte de seus pais, Lílian e Tiago Potter, que jamais chegou a conhecer.

Deu uma respirada longa e profunda, e desceu, já sentindo o cheirinho gostoso que ainda exalava da cozinha. Degrau por degrau, Harry chegou à sala de estar, cumprimentou Arthur Weasley, patriarca da família, que lia seu jornal enquanto discutia agradavelmente com Gui Weasley, irmão mais velho de Rony. Chegou à cozinha e um enorme prato com arroz, frango, saladas e todas aquelas iguarias saborosas que Molly Weasley, mãe de Rony, sabia fazer. Sentados à mesa, se encontravam os outros Weasley, irmãos de Rony: Percy, Jorge, Fred e Gina. A mãe de Rony estava à frente do fogão, retirando a torta de legumes do forno.

- Bom dia, Harry querido. Dormiu bem, espero? – perguntou amavelmente a Sra. Weasley, enquanto colocava a torta em cima da mesa.

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu Harry, servindo-se de um pedaço de empada.

- Ela quase me bateu por não ter te acordado mais cedo. Não queria que você comesse o seu almoço frio. Se fosse comigo, ela me obrigaria a comer as sobras – reclamou Rony.

Harry riu, mas a Sra. Weasley ralhou com o filho.

- Vou obrigar você realmente a comer as sobras, se continuar a falar besteiras como essas, Ronald.

O clima na casa, como sempre, era de divertimento. Harry adorava aquela família, ainda mais passar boa parte das férias de verão com eles. Deixou a casa dos Dursley no começo da segunda semana de férias. Ficou felicíssimo com o convite e partiu na mesma hora. Nada melhor do que deixar o ambiente desagradável da Rua do Alfeneiros e ir para A Toca. Comemorara sua festa de 17º aniversário junto dos Weasley, e foi, com certeza absoluta, a melhor de sua vida. Até porque, fora a _única_ que tivera até então. Mas nem isso estragou a alegria de Harry. Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius e até mesmo Dumbledore, que passou para dar um alô, estiveram na noite da festa. E isso bastava. Não precisava do exemplar de "_1000 dicas úteis para Quadribol_" que Hermione lhe dera, muito menos do kit "_Defesa Contra Artes Realmente das Trevas_", que Sirius comprara e menos ainda da surpresa de Lupin, que depois de muita insistência de Dumbledore, voltara a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

- Snape deve estar possesso! – alegrava-se Rony.

- Esse é o melhor presente que você pode me dar, _professor_. – sorria Harry, enquanto abraçava Lupin.

Na verdade, era muito bom estar de volta À Toca. E mesmo sabendo que teria que deixá-la do outro dia pela manhã, a perspectiva de mais um dia feliz o fez comer com gosto a última coxinha de galinha em seu prato. Enquanto saíam da mesa, planejavam o que fariam durante aquela tarde, até que a Sra. Weasley convocou-os para uma ida até o Beco Diagonal.

- Para comprar seus materiais escolares. Harry, seu padrinho me deixou uma quantia em dinheiro, assim você não precisa sacar do seu cofre. – comentou a Sra. Weasley.

- Por que o meu padrinho não me deixa nenhuma quantia em dinheiro? – Rony perguntou, irritado - Por que tudo o que eu tenho é de segunda mão? E, aliás, quem é meu padrinho?

- Tiburcio Filon é seu padrinho, morreu antes que você completasse dois anos, por isso ele não manda dinheiro para você, seu interesseiro! – brigou a mãe.

Harry divertia-se, e talvez por esse fato tenha levado um soco no braço do amigo. O grupo apressou-se para chegar à lareira. Somente quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam agrupados na sala, a Sra. Weasley estendeu o pote repleto de Pó de Flu. Harry pegou um punhado e, desta vez, falou corretamente.

- Beco Diagonal.

Sentiu-se tonto, enquanto rodopiava nas chamas esverdeadas por entre lareiras, até que parou escorregando, sujo de cinzas, no chão do Caldeirão Furado. Esperou confortavelmente sentado em uma das cadeiras do bar bruxo, cumprimentou Tom, o dono desdentado do _pub_, até que todos os Weasley chegassem. Em poucos minutos, Harry se viu na multidão que enchia o pequeno beco.

Harry, Rony e Hermione começariam o seu último ano em Hogwarts e Gina, o 6º. Por isso a mãe acompanhou a garota por entre as lojas, permitindo que os três pudessem comprar suas coisas sozinhos. Já conheciam o lugar como a palma de sua mão, assim, os garotos foram direto à Botica comprar o estoque de ingredientes para a aula de Poções. Depois, a Animais Mágicos, afinal Hermione precisava de ração para Bichento. Por fim, eles dirigiram-se a Floreios e Borrões para comprar os livros necessários – haviam recebido a carta de Hogwarts dois dias antes. Com as sacas em mãos, pararam na sorveteria Fortescue e refrescaram-se com os novos sabores de morango com chocolate, caramelo e menta azul. Assim que avistaram Gina e a Sra. Weasley, foram direto para o Caldeirão Furado e voltaram para casa.

Ao chegarem À Toca, a Sra. Weasley foi preparar o jantar. Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram para guardar seus pertences e arrumar as malas para a manhã seguinte, que seria agitada. Gina foi tomar banho. Depois das devidas arrumações, foram para o quarto de Rony.

- Que bom que o professor Lupin retornará a Hogwarts. Antes ele que o Snape. – comentou Hermione

- É mesmo, eu realmente não agüentaria se o Snape desse mais uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse Rony - É realmente terrível o modo como ele dá aula. Parece que quer que matemos uns aos outros assim que o sino tocar.

- E eu acho que é isso o que ele quer. – concluiu Harry – Se pelo menos _nós três_ nos matarmos, eu acho que ele já vai ficar feliz.

Risadas.

- Eu mataria Draco Malfoy! – exclamou Rony.

- Eu não. – disse Harry – Gosto de viver, e acho que se eu matasse Malfoy, pelo menos três pessoas iriam me matar: Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson.

Mais risadas.

Hermione, que estivera refletindo sobre algo, finalmente perguntou:

- Se o professor Slughorn dava aula de Poções e Snape de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, agora com a chegada do professor Lupin, quem dará Poções?

- Eu realmente desejo que seja o Slughorn. – admitiu Harry

- Eu poderia matar Snape com um dos feitiços que ele nos passou em uma das aulas, -sugeriu Rony - o que vocês acham?

- Se você tivesse prestado atenção em _alguma_ aula dele, Rony, eu poderia temer pela vida do Snape. – cortou Hermione, fazendo Rony corar.

----

Harry dormiu bem durante a noite que antecedeu a volta para Hogwarts. Acordou cedinho, despertado pelo cheirinho de café, que invadia suas cobertas. Arrumou-se e desceu com seu malão. Encontrou a Sra. Weasley preparando uma cobertura de bolo, que parecia ser delicioso. À mesa, somente o Sr. Weasley, com seu jornal de domingo.

- Bom dia, Harry! – cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley – Sente-se, coma uma torrada. Eu ia chamá-los daqui a pouco. Vou acordar os outros. – E saiu da cozinha.

Harry obedeceu, e comeu, não só uma torrada, mas bem umas quatro, com geléias, e vários pedaços dos diversos sabores de torta que a Sra. Weasley fazia magicamente, no sentido mais literal da palavra.

Não pôde deixar a curiosidade de lado e perguntou ao Sr. Weasley:

- Como iremos a King's Cross, senhor?

- Um amigo meu do trabalho estava me devendo uns favores, – começou o homem - desfiz um feitiço de coceira que lançaram contra ele. O coitado estava todo vermelho e quase não conseguia falar. Enfim, ele trabalha na garagem do Ministério e vai conseguir um carro para levá-los à estação. Antigamente, precisaríamos de uns três, mas como a maioria aqui já se formou, não é mesmo?

- Ah sim, com certeza – assentiu Harry, lembrando-se do episódio em que, no seu 3º ano, dois carros do Ministério os levaram para a estação. Os carros eram ampliados internamente por meio de magia.

Perdido em seus devaneios, nem percebera os garotos ruivos e a garota de cabelos enormes que se sentaram junto a ele.

- Sempre levantamos com as galinhas, mas damos um jeito de chegarmos em cima da hora a King's Cross. – falou Rony, enquanto se servia de bolachas – Espero que esse ano, pelo menos, o meu sono desperdiçado seja recompensado com um adiantamento na hora de embarcar.

- Bom dia pra você também, Ron – desejou Harry, acostumado demais ao mau humor matinal do amigo para se preocupar.

----

O sono de Rony não foi recompensado, e, como de costume, houve uma correria para conseguir chegar ao local de embarque a tempo. Corujas piando, Bichento miando e a Sra. Weasley berrando para que corressem. Por pouco, a passagem não se fechou. Alcançaram o Expresso de Hogwarts no momento em que ele apitava para sair, despediram-se muito rapidamente da Sra. Weasley e embarcaram quando o trem já estava em movimento.

- Vou procurar meus amigos. – informou Gina

- Você vai é procurar o Dino, isso sim! – afirmou Rony

- E se for? Não é você que vai me impedir, não é? – propôs Gina, desafiadora.

- Eu posso te impedir sim! – respondeu, enfurecido – Sou seu irmão mais velho.

- Ok, _irmão mais velho_, posso ir procurar meus amigos agora? – E saiu, sem olhar para trás.

- Se ela acha que pode me desrespeitar assim...

-...ela está certa! – terminou Hermione – Vamos, senão não pegamos uma cabine vazia.

Realmente estava difícil encontrar um lugar vazio. Os aluninhos do segundo ano voando para e para cá não ajudavam muito. Rodaram o trem umas duas vezes até que encontraram um, bem no finalzinho do quarto vagão. Acomodaram-se e logo estavam comprando sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, bolos e outras delícias da bruxa do carrinho.

Conversavam animadamente sobre o fato de Gui ter se casado com Fleur, quando escutaram uma voz arrogante e arrastada, tão conhecida.

-...e ele fechou um acordo com o ministro. É claro que o ministro não recusaria um pedido de Lúcio Malfoy. Mas agora já está tudo acertado: assim que sair de Hogwarts, trabalharei no Ministério como assessor de Rufo Scrimgeour.

- Que bom, Draquinho! – exclamou falsamente outra voz conhecida, dessa vez, feminina.

A conversa cessou. Draco Malfoy estava parado do lado de fora observando Harry, Rony e Hermione com cara do mais profundo nojo.

----------(x)----------

13h45m. O despertador de Draco Malfoy soou alta e escandalosamente. Não, ele não levantaria de sua cama assim tão cedo. Nem sabia o porquê de ter ajustado para tocar tão _de madrugada_. Como não conseguiria voltar a dormir, desligou o despertador que ainda estremecia violentamente ao seu lado e levantou-se. Foi até a janela e abriu a cortina. De repente, lembrou-se que hoje era o dia de sua viagem para os Alpes Suíços com seus pais. Não que estivesse muito animado para viajar com seus pais, mas adoraria esquiar nos Alpes e quem sabe conhecer algumas garotas suíças. Vestiu-se e em alguns minutos já estava na cozinha, esperando pelo café. A mãe, Narcisa, estava numa das extremidades da mesa.

- Mãe, é hoje que nós vamos pra Suíça, não é?

- Não sei, Draco. Seu pai estava meio ocupado com alguns problemas no Ministério. Talvez tenhamos que adiá-la para o Natal.

- Que bosta, mãe! Nós já tínhamos programado isso há muito tempo. Eu até acordei _cedo_ pra isso e agora você me diz que a gente não vai! Que merda! – E saiu sem nem ao menos notar o pequeno elfo doméstico lhe estendendo a bandeja de café.

Não podia acreditar! Pela incapacidade de seu pai de resolver meia dúzia de coisinhas inúteis em um Ministério idiota, ele ficaria preso durante as férias inteiras na maldita mansão. Não que isso fosse entediante, afinal coisas para fazer não faltavam. Mas a possibilidade de esquiar não se comparava a praticar equitação. Simplesmente definharia se não saísse daquele lugar.

Ele, Draco Malfoy, não se renderia aos _problemas_ de seu pai. Fez as malas rapidamente, olhou-se no espelho e seu olhar estacou. Ali estava um garoto de 17 anos, loiro, olhos cinzentos e frios, pele pálida e rosto pontudo. Ajeitou o cabelo, e fez uma careta sexy, deu umas piscadelas para o seu reflexo e jurou que namoraria a si mesmo, se pudesse. Malfoy era rico, bonito, arrogante e nada inteligente. Não seria um bom namorado nem para si próprio. Alisou uma dobra na camiseta preta, que realçava seu olhar, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Mal despediu-se da mãe, que, desesperada, tentava arrancar alguma informação do filho.

- Já que papai é um incompetente, vou sozinho. – disse rapidamente - Nem tentem me procurar. Passarei o resto do verão aonde quer que eu vá. Voltarei apenas para ir à escola estúpida de sangues-ruins. Afinal é o meu último ano, e não agüentei esse tempo todo enfurnado naquele antro pra simplesmente sair sem completar os anos letivos. – E foi embora.

Draco realmente se escondeu durante o verão. Passou uma parte das férias em um lugar distante, próximo à Turquia. Lá, fez alguns amigos que o apresentaram ao absinto em chamas, mais potente do que qualquer uísque de fogo. Rodou pela Grécia, chegou à França, onde bebeu do melhor vinho francês, conheceu lindas bruxas e voltou para casa no sábado que antecedeu a volta para Hogwarts. Encontrou seus materiais dispostos em cima da sua escrivaninha, seus uniformes lavados e passados e seu malão pronto para ser preenchido. Organizou calmamente sua mala e alguns minutos depois estava deitado de boca aberta, babando em seu travesseiro.

Acordou com seu despertador gritando a seu lado, e ao tomar o café, recebeu uma notícia de seu pai que o fez perceber que esse seria um dia daqueles em que não devia ter levantado da cama.

- Estamos falindo, e a menos que você arrume um emprego como subordinado do ministro no ano que vem, estaremos completamente falidos. Ele ainda conseguiu fechar esse acordo comigo, entreguei-lhe o seu carro como garantia de que o cargo seria seu, Draco. Não me decepcione.

Malfoy não sabia o que falar. Ao abrir a boca, fechava-a, por pura falta do que dizer. Ele, trabalhando? Como se não tivessem bastado os anos que passou naquele formigueiro de sangues-ruins, agora teria que ser um mero... _subordinado_? Ele se beliscou à procura de um vestígio de sonho, mas, pavorosamente, aquilo era real. Teria que trabalhar para não sujar o nome da família.

Abismado, dirigiu-se à plataforma 9¾ com meia hora de adiantamento no carro de seu pai, atravessou lentamente o portal, e deu de cara com seus dois "guarda-costas", Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, e com sua "namoradinha" Pansy Parkinson. Entraram no trem e acharam uma cabine vazia que logo foi sendo preenchida por admiradores dos sonserinos. Não demorou muito até Malfoy querer dar uma volta. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy o acompanharam. Conversavam – na verdade "monologavam" Draco e ele mesmo, enquanto os outros simplesmente assentiam com a cabeça ou soltavam alguma exclamação de admiração. Para dar uma desculpa sobre o seu futuro trabalho, foi logo comentando.

- Meu pai quer que eu tenha experiências sobre diversos cargos, por isso vou trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. E ele fechou um acordo com o ministro. É claro que o ministro não recusaria um pedido de Lúcio Malfoy. Mas agora já está tudo acertado: assim que sair de Hogwarts, trabalharei no Ministério como assessor de Rufo Scrimgeour.

- Que bom, Draquinho! – Pansy exclamou com sua voz apática e falsa.

Malfoy estacou. Ao olhar para o lado, "Santo Potter" o encarava com uma expressão de dar dó: uma tentativa – frustrada – de uma careta malvada. O que conseguiu foi simplesmente uma careta. Fez cara de nojo ao olhar os acompanhantes do Cicatriz.

----

- Você já sabe o que deve fazer, Malfoy. Se manda! – obrigou Harry.

- E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer, Potter? – continuou Malfoy.

- Todo ano é a mesma idiotice! Malfoy perturba, Harry retruca. Que tal a gente variar esse ano, hein? – sugeriu Hermione.

- Sua opinião é tão válida quanto a de um rato de esgoto sarnento, sua sangue-ruim. – ofendeu Malfoy. – Não se meta no que não é da sua conta! – e virando-se para Harry – Tenho avisado a você, todos esses anos, Potter. Você poderia ter se unido a mim, mas preferiu a companhia de uma trouxa nojenta e de um pobretão ruivo com sardas.

- E ter me tornado um Goyle ou Crabbe da vida? – começou Harry - Não mesmo! Prefiro ser amigo de pessoas verdadeiras com defeitos a ser servo de um arrogante e cínico que nem você, Malfoy! – e fechou a porta da cabine.

Draco Malfoy amarrou a cara, ordenou que o seguissem e pôs-se a tramar uma vingança contra Harry Potter. Ele não ia deixar barato, afinal ele insultou seus... _servos_.

----------(x)----------

- Obrigada por nos chamar de pessoas defeituosas, Harry. – agradecia Rony, atirando uma figurinha de Merlim no colo do amigo.

- De nada, mas vocês sabem o que eu penso sobre vocês. – respondeu Harry.

- Eu acho que foi bem-feito para eles. Vocês viram a cara do Goyle quando você o chamou de servo? – animava-se Rony.

- Sim, Rony, todos nós vimos, agora nós devemos nos trocar, devemos estar quase chegando. – anunciou Hermione.

Eles vestiram os uniformes, enquanto aguardavam ansiosamente pela chegada ao castelo. Harry sempre esperou pelo seu sétimo na escola, que sempre fora mais do que isso: fora seu lar. Onde foi mais feliz, onde venceu seus medos, onde aprendeu e onde fez amigos. Onde deu seu primeiro beijo e conheceu seu padrinho. Onde conhecera mais sobre seus pais e passou a odiar _alguns_ professores. Onde fez inimigos. E aí parou para pensar em Malfoy.

O garoto riquinho e mimado sempre o perturbara, simplesmente porque no primeiro ano recusou-se a ser amigo dele. Desde então, tudo se tornava motivo de xingamentos, brigas e até um tapa de Hermione. O sentimento que nutria por Malfoy não era ódio, era desprezo. Simplesmente ignorava o loiro o máximo que pudesse, embora o sonserino não pensasse dessa maneira. Sempre que Harry passava por algum lugar onde Malfoy estivesse, era perturbado por ele. E Harry retrucava, não podia deixar barato. Se ignorasse, Malfoy o irritaria a ponto de fazê-lo perder a cabeça e quem sabe isso pudesse lhe render uma expulsão. Afinal, socaria Malfoy até que não restasse nada, além de dentes e pedaços de cabelo. Tudo bem, talvez odiasse um pouco Malfoy, mas nada que se comparasse ao que Malfoy sentia por ele. E Harry nem sabia que o outro sentia. Sabia somente que não era nada agradável ter que sustentar os comentários infantis de Malfoy. Mas esse era o último ano. Teria que fazê-lo valer a pena. Mesmo se isso incluísse bater no loiro até ele ter sua língua engolida.

Ao enxergarem as luzes da aldeia de Hogsmeade, o estômago de Harry deu uma tremida: percebeu que estava com fome. E aparentemente não era o único.

- Cara, to doido pra chegar e comer. Tomara que a seleção não demore muito. – desejou Rony.

Enquanto saíam do trem, procuraram pela conhecida voz.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui. Sigam-me.

Harry sorriu.

- Olá Hagrid! Encontramos você no banquete. – avisou ao homenzarrão que se encontrava segurando um lampião.

Rúbeo Hagrid, o enorme guardião das chaves de Hogwarts e atual professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas acenava para eles com sua mão do tamanho de uma raquete. Hagrid era metade gigante, o que explicava sua estatura. Apesar da aparência assustadora, Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer um homem leal e companheiro por detrás do emaranhado de barba e cabelo.

Enquanto Hagrid lutava para levar os calouros para sua travessia no lago, Harry e os outros foram em direção às carruagens, agora com cavalos – que na verdade são trestálios. Sentiram o desconfortável odor de mofo e palha e sacolejaram durante o caminho todo. Ao se aproximarem do portão ladeado por javalis alados e avistarem o castelo repleto de luzinhas vindas das janelas iluminadas, Harry se sentiu mais confortável. Não teria se sentido assim se soubesse o que o aguardava do outro lado dos portões bem seguros da escola.

----------(x)----------

Malfoy permaneceu calado durante todo o resto da viagem. Trocou suas roupas de trouxa pelo uniforme bem recortado, mas continuou sem dizer palavra. Pansy Parkinson tentava de todas as formas agradá-lo: tentou beijinhos molhados na orelha, uma mordida no pescoço, até um apertão no bumbum do garoto, mas nada parecia adiantar. Deu-se por vencida quando Malfoy, ao perceber a tentativa de um beijo, desviou de sua boca.

- Garota, agora não! Cai fora! – exigiu Malfoy, deixando a menina com cara de espanto.

- Está bem então, _Draquinho_. – ameaçou Parkinson – Não me peça mais nada, ok? Nem beijos, nem abraços, muito menos amassos. Cansei de ser seu brinquedinho!

- Nunca te pedi nada, garota! Tá doida? – e saiu da cabine.

Harry Potter tinha o dom de deixá-lo irritado. E não era a primeira vez. "Santo Potter" tinha o dom de se passar por inocente, coisa que Malfoy sabia que ele não era. Desde pequeno era avisado sobre esse tal de "Menino-que-Sobreviveu" e foi alertado para fazer amizade com ele no ano que entrassem em Hogwarts. Malfoy bem que tentou, mas Potter era humilde demais para aceitar um posto como esse. A guerra estava travada desde então. Malfoy adorava ver a cara de desgosto de Potter toda vez que xingava o moreno. Não se imaginava num mesmo cômodo com o grifinório sem ter vontade de cuspir nas vestes dele. Era um sentimento pior que ódio. Era raiva, fúria. Inveja? Do que? Nada em Potter é invejável, nem mesmo os olhos que todos falam tão bem a respeito. Estava muito contente com os seus e não via motivo algum para idolatrar aquelas _duas bagas verdes_ sem vida. E foi com elas que Malfoy cruzou o olhar ao descer do trem. Revirou os olhos para não despejar dúzias de palavrões em direção ao dono das tais bagas, afinal, havia um "professor" por perto.

Não suportava Hagrid e sua profunda burrice. Quase morrera na primeira aula do gigante e compartilhava o meso tipo que sentimento que sentia por Harry. Fúria.

Entrou na carruagem, acompanhado por Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, que parecia estar mais calma, mas mesmo assim não tentava nenhum tipo de aproximação com ele. Não que ele quisesse também, mas era estranho não ter a menina pendurada em seu pescoço.

Atravessaram os portões, o estômago gritando de fome. E quando recebesse a notícia que o aguardava após do jantar, não somente seu estômago gritaria.

----------(x)----------

O banquete os aguardava. A mistura agradável de aromas só fazia a fome aumentar. Adentraram o Salão Principal e encontraram o diretor já sentado em sua cadeira de espaldar reto. Ao seu lado direito estava o professor Flitwick. Lupin estava a dois assentos à esquerda de Dumbledore. E, para o mais profundo desespero de muitos... Snape. Os cabelos sebosos na frente do nariz exageradamente grande e oleoso.

- Parece que o professor Slughorn foi demitido. – disse Hermione, enquanto sentavam-se em seus lugares de costume.

- E colocaram a _praga_ do Snape de novo! – indignou-se Rony.

Assim que dissera isso, a porta do Salão se abriu, e a professora Minerva McGonagall entrou no salão segurando um banquinho de três pernas e um chapéu marrom e velho. Logo atrás dela, uma fila de calouros um tanto quanto assustados e pasmos. Harry se lembrou de sua cerimônia de seleção e imaginou como aqueles aluninhos deveriam estar se sentindo. Quando Natália Zahara foi selecionada para Lufa-Lufa, o professor Dumbledore se levantou e eles se calaram.

- Bem vindos a mais um ano letivo! – discursou Dumbledore. – Que esse ano seja agradável e de muito estudo. Um aviso será dado, portanto peço que fiquem sentados após o banquete. Agora ordeno que se deliciem com este esplêndido jantar!

Assim, como nos seis anos anteriores, os pratos se encheram de comida magicamente e durante vários minutos, o que se ouvia eram somente os barulhos dos talheres, entre um gole de bebida e outro. Os tilintares e as conversas foram cessando e quando o diretor se ergueu, os sussurros pararam instantaneamente.

- Devo avisá-los, primeiramente, que a lista de objetos proibidos está na porta da sala do Sr. Filch. Segundo, a entrada na Floresta Proibida é terminantemente proibida a qualquer aluno que não esteja acompanhado de um professor ou funcionário responsável. Terceiro, temos a honra de contar novamente com o professor Remo Lupin como mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Com isso, Severo Snape torna-se novamente professor de Poções. E por último, mas não menos importante, gostaria de avisá-los do projeto interescolar que Hogwarts se propôs a participar, juntamente com Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Vou lhes explicar o que é. – disse Dumbledore, já que vários cochichos de dúvida e curiosidade surgiram em meio às mesas. – É um trabalho que deverá ser desenvolvido pelos melhores alunos de cada casa, baseados nas notas e comportamento dos anos anteriores. Em conjunto, esses quatro aluno trabalharão em cima de um projeto em comum, que fica a critério dos mesmos escolherem qual matéria ou tema irão abordar. Sejam criativos. Terão um ano para desenvolverem o trabalho e os escolhidos serão abdicados das provas finais. Vou anunciá-los agora. Peço que os escolhidos me esperem no Saguão, para discutirmos algumas questões.

- Será você, Hermione. – adiantou Harry.

- Trabalhar com Sonserina, hein? Boa sorte ao "sortudo". – desejou Rony.

- E o escolhido de Lufa-Lufa é... Ana Abbot!

Palmas e assobios para a garota morena, que exibia um sorriso de dar a volta no pescoço. Enquanto ela se afastava em direção às portas do salão, as palmas foram cessando e Dumbledore falou mais uma vez.

- O escolhido de Corvinal é... Cho Chang. – e o estômago de Harry deu uma revirada.

Mais palmas.

"Que eu não seja o escolhido, que eu não seja o escolhido", Harry repetia a si mesmo em pensamento.

- O escolhido de Sonserina é... Draco Malfoy!

O loiro levantou-se espantado e seguiu até o Saguão. Nunca teria se candidatado a uma atividade dessas, e agora estavam obrigando-o a participar.

- Só falta o da Grifinória. E que seja você, Mione. – pediu Rony.

- Por fim, o escolhido de Grifinória é...


	2. Engolindo sentimentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 2

TÍTULO: Engolindo sentimentos

-...Harry Potter!

Silêncio. O garoto olhou para Hermione embasbacado. A menina parecia um pouco surpresa, meio abalada e demais decepcionada, mas mesmo assim desejou os melhores votos para Harry. Não podia sentir inveja nesse momento: seu melhor amigo estava predestinado a passar um ano inteiro ao lado de... Draco Malfoy. Como puderam escolher Harry Potter? Como?

- Vai Harry, é você! – falou Rony, enquanto começava a aplaudir.

Aplausos pipocados correram pelo salão e Harry se viu obrigado a ir para o Saguão de Entrada. Andou pelo corredor entre as mesas das casas como se aquele trajeto fosse o caminho para a forca. Era inacreditável!

Abriu a porta do Salão Principal e deu de cara com seus outros três companheiros de trabalho. A visão dos cabelos espetados, óculos e cicatriz foram suficientes para Malfoy pirar.

- Não pode ser! – esbravejou malfoy, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir. - Algo aqui está muito errado. Eu e Potter no mesmo grupo? Não bastasse terem me colocado à força nesse negócio idiota, eu ainda tenho que dividir o trabalho com Potter? – e virou-se para Harry

- Você sempre com esse nariz metido em todos os assuntos, não é Potter? Já não basta a fama que você tem simplesmente por ter uma testa rachada, ainda quer mostrar que é o melhor. E, incrível, a culpa _nunca_ é sua, não é mesmo?

- Pode apostar que eu não pedi esse lugar no grupo, Malfoy.

- Não pediu, mas com certeza desejou. E todos os desejos do "Santo Potter" se tornam realidade... Então não é novidade nenhuma.

Cho Chang observava de longe, com ares de superioridade. Ana Abbot estava encostada em uma das paredes, como se quisesse segurar toda a estrutura do castelo naquele ponto. Nesse momento, Dumbledore entrou no Saguão.

- Professor, houve algum engano, eu e Malfoy não podemos estar no mesmo grupo... – começou Harry.

- Simplesmente não faço se for com ele! – alegou Malfoy.

- Silêncio! – disse Dumbledore, firme e calmamente, e eles se calaram. – Agora escutem. Vocês foram escolhidos, se não aceitarem, ótimo. Chamarei outra pessoa para colocar em seus respectivos lugares. Hum... Srta. Granger da Grifinória, e estamos acertados?

- De jeito nenhum! – negou Malfoy – Não farei com uma sujeitinha como ela!

- Então fará com Harry Potter, ou o senhor estará suspenso das aulas, Sr. Malfoy.

Malfoy viu-se sem outra escolha. Não poderia ser suspenso, por mais que quisesse. Para sua consciência, declarou-se derrotado, mas jamais falaria isso em público.

- Tudo bem, eu faço com ele, mas encontros somente na biblioteca!

- Deixarei reservada uma das saletas. – concluiu Dumbledore – Agora se ninguém tem mais reclamações sobre o grupo formado, peço que me escutem.

----

- Então você vai mesmo fazer esse projeto com o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony.

- Vou ter, não é? – conformou-se Harry. – Justo esse ano que eu queria que fosse o melhor aqui...

- Se você considerar bom ficar trancafiado com Malfoy fazendo um trabalho chato, o seu ano vai ser ótimo! – zombou Rony.

- Aaah, cala a boca, cara!

Hermione apenas observava.

- Que foi, Mione? – quis saber Rony.

- Ah Harry, não vá me entender mal, mas eu fiquei surpresa quando chamaram seu nome e não o meu.

- Eu percebi, Mione. Dumbledore me contou que, apesar da sua inteligência, ele não queria estragar o seu plano de estudo – explicou Harry.

- Mas ninguém estragaria o plano de estudo da Hermione – disse Rony - Ela sempre deu conta de fazer mais matérias que nós, de fazer o dever de casa dela _e_ o nosso, de tirar "Ótimo" em todos os NOM's. Além de tricotar aquelas meias para os elfos.

- Não sei mesmo o real motivo, mas acredite que não pedi por isso, Mione – falou Harry, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Tudo bem, Harry – disse Hermione, evitando pensamentos invejosos - Vou ajudá-lo tanto quanto puder. Mas o que terão que fazer?

- Então, é um projeto... – começou Harry, empolgado.

E conversaram pelo resto da noite.

----------(x)----------

Malfoy estava indignado. Rumou para as masmorras silencioso e fechado, como de costume. Entrou em seu quarto e não falou com ninguém.

"Estou realmente fazendo um trabalho com Potter", pensava. Nada fazia sua ficha cair. Era terrível demais. E haviam combinado de se encontrarem já no dia seguinte para recolher material na biblioteca. "A História da bruxidade e como ela reflete nos dias de hoje", sim, era esse o tema. Chato o suficiente para fazer qualquer um saltar da última torre do castelo. Um ano. Com Potter.

----------(x)----------

Na segunda-feira, receberam seus horários. Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, as duas primeiras aulas, em comum com Sonserina. História da Magia, dois períodos seguidos.

- Pelo menos você poderá tirar as dúvidas sobre o projeto, Harry – falou Hermione, numa tentativa frustrada de animá-lo.

Depois de História da Magia, Herbologia e Feitiços.

- Tudo bem, nós já tivemos segundas-feiras piores, não é? – animou Rony.

Partiram para a masmorra de Snape e Harry, ao avistar Malfoy, informou-o do encontro na biblioteca.

- Como se eu já não soubesse, Potter. – retrucou em resposta.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que você é um azarado, cara – confessou Rony, enquanto sentavam-se à mesa.

- Obrigado.

Snape adentrara a sala e a tortura começou. Após os devidos recados, a imposição de sua autoridade e olhada de esguelha para Harry, os alunos tiveram que preparar uma Poção Anestésica, muito utilizada por Curandeiros. Harry já desistira de conseguir um "Ótimo" em Poções, mas se esforçava para conseguir, ao menos, fazer a poção. Ao final do trabalho, ela deveria adquirir uma cor vermelha e a sua estava se encaminhando para o vinho. Acrescentou as gotas de babosa restantes e mexeu nove vezes em sentido horário e treze em anti-horário até que, finalmente, sua mistura adquirisse a cor desejada. Enfiou um pouco do líquido em um frasco, etiquetou com seu nome e deixou na mesa do professor. Talvez tenha realmente feito um bom trabalho.

As outras aulas correram muito bem. Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aprenderam contra-feitiços muito úteis. História da Magia foi interessante, se comparada a todas as outras que teve na vida. Estudaram a Guerra dos Vampiros, de 1625 e a Revolução Bruxa, de 1628. Herbologia estava insuportável: o sol torrava o topo de suas cabeças e estava terrivelmente quente dentro da estufa. Mas ainda assim conseguiram estudar a urticárias e os lírios selvagens, importantes elementos para a fabricação de várias poções. Feitiços foi bem produtivo. Revisaram uma série de pequenos feitiços interessantes, como invisibilidade para objetos.

Seguiram para o almoço, que como sempre estava mais do que divino.

Às três da tarde, Harry esperava pelos companheiros do lado de fora da salinha selecionada por Dumbledore, para que pudessem realizar seus projetos em paz. A primeira a chegar foi Cho Chang. Um clima estranho pairava no ar.

- Como foram as suas férias, Harry? – perguntou a garota, num tom horrivelmente doce.

- Foram boas – limitou-se a responder.

- Sabe Harry, - aproximou-se a garota – eu sinto a sua falta. – estava muito perto – Eu sei que fui idiota por ter brigado com você, - dizia ela enquanto brincava com a gravata de Harry – mas agora eu quero voltar. O que você acha? – agora seus lábios estavam quase se fechando em um beijo.

Ele cogitou por alguns segundos a idéia de tê-la como namorada novamente. Não, muito úmido.

- Não Cho, eu acho que não iríamos dar certo... Já não conseguimos na primeira, na segunda vai ser mais difícil ainda.

Cho Chang se afastou do moreno com uma cara de repulsa e nojo. Exatamente nesse momento chega Ana Abbot, com a mesma cara de entediada.

- Vamos logo, tenho muitos deveres pra fazer.

- Temos que esperar o Malfoy - disse Chang, enquanto revirava os olhos de desprezo – Será que você não sabe?

E eles esperaram por Malfoy. Quinze minutos, meia hora, uma hora e nada. Às quatro horas, o sonserino decide aparecer.

- Malfoy, onde você se meteu? Estivemos esperando por você a tarde toda!

- Não enche, Potter.

Entraram na sala. Uma mesa redonda de madeira no centro, cinco cadeiras ao redor dela, uma janela com vista para o lago na parede contrária à porta e várias, mas várias estantes cheias de livros empoeirados e antigos. Ana Abbot começou a espirrar.

- Desculpem, sou alérgica a pó. – disse entre uma série de espirros e outra.

- Como se não tivesse mais nada de ruim pra acontecer – sussurrou Malfoy para si mesmo.

Organizaram-se na mesa para uma discussão que pretendia reunir os principais pontos abordados no trabalho. Era para ter sido breve, mas os quatro garotos perceberam que jamais chegariam a um consenso. Discutiam Harry, Malfoy e Chang ao som dos espirros de Abbot. Logo, estavam insultando uns aos outros.

- Por que você da Corvinal, tão inteligente como se diz, não dá uma idéia realmente útil para o trabalho, Chang? – revoltou-se Malfoy.

- Por que você ao invés de insultar os outros, não dá simplesmente uma idéia e cala a boca? – retrucou Cho Chang.

- Por que vocês não param de discutir e escutam o que eu vou dizer? – falou Ana Abbot pela primeira vez naquela hora, cansada e com o nariz vermelho de tanto espirrar.

Todos se viraram para olhar a garota que, no meio da confusão, começara a procurar materiais para o trabalho e parecia que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

- Olhem, não vou pedir que sejamos amigos para o resto da vida, porque simplesmente não temos os mesmos gostos. Não temos também as mesmas opiniões, mas acho que se cada um engolir o próprio orgulho, talvez possamos juntar nossas idéias e montar uma idéia conjunta. É só um trabalho de colégio, ok? Depois disso, cada um pro seu lado.

Um silêncio audível pairou sobre a mesa. Harry foi o primeiro a concordar.

- Eu acho que você tem razão, Ana.

- Ótimo, Potter. Então quem mais está comigo? – perguntou Abbot, enquanto levantava um dos braços.

- Eu estou. – disse Chang, também erguendo seu braço.

Os olhares caíram sobre Malfoy, que estava encolhido a um canto, os olhos cinzentos fixos em um ponto distante, aparentemente encarando a paisagem brilhante lá fora. Ele teria que engolir o seu orgulho, não podia sujar mais ainda o nome dos Malfoy. Se fizesse o trabalho, quem sabe tivesse um pouco mais de reconhecimento, de popularidade. Odiava cada um ali naquela mesa, mas sua reputação estava em risco. Aceitaria. Com o ego ferido e um sobrenome a zelar, Malfoy surpreendeu até a si mesmo.

- Que limpem essa sala, pelo menos. Não agüentarei seus espirros por mais um dia, Abbot.

- Legal! – comemorou Abbot – Então, enquanto vocês se matavam, achei um material realmente útil nessas prateleira-a-a.. AAAAATCHIM!

- Deixe que eu leio, Ana – ofereceu-se Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A atualização veio cedo demais - Eu sabia que não ia agüentar ficar até sexta que vem sem postar... Mas, o próximo capítulo MESMO vem só na sexta, ok:

Queria agradecer a JayKay-chan, minha primeira review! Espero que continue a ler e que goste do resto da fic... E você acertou, foi o Harry mesmo hahahaha D


	3. Sanidade e educação

CAPÍTULO 3

TÍTULO: Sanidade e educação

Um mês após a primeira reunião do grupo, os quatro garotos pareciam estar se aturando. Nas reuniões diárias, as brigas ainda eram constantes, mas as ofensas eram cada vez menos freqüentes. Geralmente discutiam por diferenças nos pontos de vista, mas logo contornavam o obstáculo. O que menos colaborava era Malfoy. Abria a boca somente para bocejar e dizer "sim" a qualquer pergunta que lhe dirigiam. Se fosse expressar sua real opinião, começaria outra briga.

Harry estava começando a aturar esse novo Malfoy. Quando de boca fechada, o garoto era suportável. Fora daquela sala, os garotos simplesmente se ignoravam. Malfoy parecia ter tomado jeito. Harry estava aliviado por não ter que aturar os xingamentos diários do loiro. Quem não parecia contente era Rony.

- Como vocês estão se dando bem? Você tem certeza que é o Malfoy? Quero dizer, ele não pode ter virado bonzinho de uma hora pra outra, ou pode?

- Rony, eu nunca disse que estou me dando bem com ele. Mas o nosso convívio tem sido pacífico. Não vou dizer que a indiferença dele não seja irritante, mas é melhor do que ele ficar zoando com seus pais ou os meus.

- Você acha o que, Mione? – quis saber Rony

- Malfoy não mudaria da água para a Poção de Rejuvenescer em um mês, mas ele pode estar realmente interessado nesse projeto.

- Com certeza não está – confirmou Harry – Você deveria vê-lo em uma de nossas reuniões: não opina, não colabora. Apenas está lá. O corpo inerte, a cabeça longe.

- Você prefere assim, ou o Malfoy que nós detestamos desde o nosso primeiro dia aqui? – quis saber a garota.

- Honestamente... Prefiro esse – assumiu Harry.

----

Malfoy se pegou devaneando sobre o progresso do trabalho no último mês. Sua presença não era tão importante, mas isso ele fazia questão de deixar assim. O mínimo possível que se envolvesse com qualquer um ali já era bom. De tão acostumado que estava a não importunar nenhum deles, esquecia-se de importuná-los nos corredores ou nas aulas conjuntas. Não que isso não fizesse falta, mas não queria gastar sua saliva e seu tempo com um bando de perdedores. E se ele fizesse algum comentário maldoso, os outros poderiam ir correndo fofocar a Dumbledore que ele nada fazia durante os encontros. E o "Nariz-Torto" poderia tirá-lo de circulação. Não, não era uma perspectiva muito boa para quem precisava manter o nome limpo. Logo, sequer encarava Harry ou as garotas com aquele olhar de nojo. Havia se isolado até mesmo de seus comparsas. Estava prestando atenção às aulas mais do que o costume e lia com freqüência.

Sozinho em sua cama, alguma idéia para acrescentar ao projeto pipocava em sua mente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estaria realmente _interessado_ nesse trabalho?

----

O primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol seria Corvinal contra Lufa-Lufa. Com isso, Ana Abbot e Cho Chang não poderiam participar das reuniões por duas semanas, o que significou um trabalho "em dupla" de Harry e Malfoy.

No primeiro dia sem as garotas, Harry tratou de colocar ordem entre os dois. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Escute Malfoy, se você quiser, faço a minha e a sua parte, só não me perturbe, ok?

- Não, Potter. Hoje fiquei a fim de colocar a minha opinião.

Harry viu seu mundo – e o trabalho – desabar. Justo agora que tivera milhares de idéias, Malfoy queria meter o dedo. Tudo bem, ouviria o sonserino.

- Eu acho que o ponto de vista de Chang está distorcido em relação à Guerra dos 30 dias. Os gigantes não torturaram duendes por simples prazer. E trazer isso como uma referência ao império d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado é inaceitável. Eu colocaria que as Revoltas de 1098 e 1102 são mais parecidas com a atualidade, pelas mortes em massa.

E não é que Malfoy estava _fazendo sentido_? Harry fez uma anotação a um canto, para lembrar de contar às meninas a conclusão do sonserino.

- Finalmente, Malfoy – comemorou o garoto.

- Finalmente o quê, Potter? Eu sempre fui inteligente, só não comentava.

- Se você diz...

Malfoy nem se deu ao empenho de responder. Já estava tarde e eles tinham que ir embora. Saíram da sala, em direção à porta da biblioteca que estava vazia, exceto pela bibliotecária que organizava os livros a um canto. Harry parou e foi verificar do que se tratavam os exemplares.

- São de História, Herbologia e Astronomia – explicou a mulher – Foram encontrados em uma sala fechada por magia. E agora estão aqui.

- Interessante. Isso poderá ser útil mais tarde. De qualquer forma, obrigado.

- De nada.

Virou-se para falar com Malfoy, mas percebeu que ele não se encontrava mais no local. Caminhou lentamente até a porta, que estava entreaberta, e deu de cara com o loiro.

- Hm, eu esqueci... o meu... ali na mesa – gaguejou o sonserino. – E você, tá fazendo o que aqui ainda? – disse por fim, retomando seu ar esnobe.

- A madame Pince estava me mostrando uns livros realmente bons que vão nos ajudar bastante. Eu peguei alguns, se você quiser, ainda dá tempo. Ela tá ali arrumando, no corredor 17.

- Pff, até parece, Potter!

- Tudo bem então. Até amanhã e não se atrase – deu as costas e saiu.

Se tivesse ficado mais alguns segundos, teria visto alguém sair da biblioteca com livros de História.

----

Passou a noite grifando detalhes importantes dos livros. Uma anotação aqui, outra ali. Páginas de guerras, lutas, batalhas bruxas que pareciam não ter mais fim. Olhou no relógio: três e meia da manhã. Era um sábado, não teria problema em acordar um pouco mais tarde. Ficou organizando suas idéias. Sono. "Acorde, seu idiota!", repetia para si mesmo, dando-se tapas na cabeça.

"Os centauros tentaram a independência da sociedade bruxa... os bruxos negaram... alegaram que eles eram... o que eles eram mesmo? Aaah, perigosos para a população. Mas os Faulkland não tinham algo a ver com isso? Sim, eles tentaram ajustar uma emenda de apoio aos centauros. E por que eles ajudaram os centauros? Por que, por que, por que, por quê?" E aí o porquê virou sonho.

Acordou com o brilho do sol, que ultrapassava uma fresta entreaberta da cortina que cobria a janela. Sentiu sua cara amassada, um gosto terrível na boca e os olhos lacrimejaram. Havia dormido em cima dos livros. Organizou os livros, pegou algumas anotações, arrumou-se e desceu para tomar o café. Nem viu que ainda eram sete da manhã e que o salão estava praticamente vazio. Praticamente. Exceto por alguém que parecia ter passado pela mesmíssima situação que ele: Harry Potter estava com a cara igualmente inchada e os olhos pequenos. Fora eles, no salão estavam presentes somente a professora Sinistra, que cultivava o hábito de tomar café excepcionalmente cedo, e um aluno do segundo ano, que parecia estar entusiasmado com a possibilidade de passar um delicioso dia de sol nos terrenos da escola.

Draco foi cumprimentado por Harry de longe, com um aceno da cabeça, e sentou-se à mesa de costas para ele. Estava tomando seu café com _croissants_ e lendo seus papéis, quando foi abordado furtivamente por Harry. O susto foi tamanho, que o loiro deixou cair o pergaminho em cima do molho da omelete.

- O que você deseja, Potter? – perguntou, odiando o garoto.

- Queria te entregar uns negócios que achei – respondeu Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido – será que a gente pode se encontrar na biblioteca hoje à tarde?

- Não, tenho uns assuntos pendentes. Mas à noite, pode ser.

- Aaah, fica pra amanhã então.

Draco parou e pensou. Seus deveres não estavam tão acumulados assim, além do mais, quanto antes falasse suas idéias melhor: antes tentar convencer um idiota como Potter do que o grupo inteiro.

- Tudo bem. Às quatro horas.

- Ok – e o moreno saiu rapidamente, sem dizer mais nada.

Draco voltou para sua sala comunal com o papel manchado. Refez as poucas anotações danificadas pelo molho e ia subir para guardar o material quando deu de cara com Pansy.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui essa hora, Draco?

- É que eu acordei mais cedo e fui tomar café. Aí tive que corrigir umas coisinhas para o trabalho.

- Então você poderia ir com a gente a Hogsmeade. Hoje é sábado, lembra?

Draco se esquecera completamente. Estava tão entretido com o projeto de História que os pensamentos sobre Hogsmeade simplesmente evaporaram. Deu uma desculpa qualquer. Tinha que voltar ao Salão Principal.

- Hm, eu esqueci um papel na mesa do Salão. Já volto.

Passou pelo buraco, rezando para encontrar Harry no corredor. Rodou por todos os cantos do colégio, quando entrou, arfante, na biblioteca. Encontrou o grifinório no corredor 17.

- Potter, eu preciso falar com você.

- Fale.

- Tem Hogsmeade hoje. Deixamos o trabalho para segunda-feira – disse, finalmente.

- Tudo bem – falou Harry, visivelmente desapontado, apesar de ter feito de tudo para não ser percebido.

- Valeu, então – respondeu Malfoy, que não percebera o desapontamento do outro.

Harry ficou ali, olhando para o ponto onde estivera Draco. Parou de pensar por alguns segundos. "Acordou" completamente embasbacado dessa viagem. Estava assim só porque Malfoy não faria um trabalho com ele? Não! Ele queria colocar ordem no trabalho de uma vez e pronto! Isso! Malfoy é um irresponsável que só pensa em sair.

Deu uma sacudida em seus pensamentos, pegou um livro de referência e saiu, rumo à sala comunal da Grifinória. Encontrou Rony e Hermione desfrutando dos bolinhos de frutas que a Sra. Weasley havia enviado. Harry se juntou a eles e por meia hora ignorou o trabalho.

Riram, conversaram como não faziam a mais ou menos um mês, e Harry percebeu como era bom estar com seus melhores amigos. "Esse realmente vai ser um excelente ano!", concordava em pensamento.

Desceram para o almoço, que como sempre estava ótimo e os meninos subiram para arrumar os últimos detalhes para a primeiríssima ida a Hogsmeade como maiores de idade. Hermione os aguardava na sala comunal. Enquanto enchiam suas bolsas com galeões, Rony se lembrava das visitas anteriores.

- Lembra do primeiro ano que fomos a Hogsmeade?

- Claro que não lembro, vocês foram sem mim – brincou Harry.

- Ninguém mandou transformar a tia em um balão e fugir daquele jeito.

- Você teria transformado ela em coisa pior se estivesse no meu lugar. E aí, além de não poder ir a Hogsmeade, você seria proibido de vir para Hogwarts.

Saíram do quarto em meio a gargalhadas e encontraram com Hermione. Desceram, portanto, em direção ao portão principal.

O friozinho de outubro era inevitável. Não que estivesse nevando, mas um casaco mais pesado era exigido. O sol fraquinho iluminava o céu, que estava límpido e mais azul do que nunca. Já no caminho, Rony comentava aonde iria primeiro.

- Preciso ir a Dedosdemel, comprar aquelas delícias. E depois vamos a Zonko's...

- Tudo bem, Rony. Depois ao Três Vassouras pra você passar a tarde toda secando a madame Rosmerta – brincou Harry.

Rony fechou a cara pra ele.

Apesar das tantas vezes que foram ao vilarejo bruxo, Hogsmeade ainda era uma diversão. Quebrar a rotina, experimentar novos doces, tomar a maravilhosa cerveja amanteigada, rir com os novos produtos da Zonko's entre tantas outras coisas era mais divertido ainda quando estavam com seus melhores amigos.

----

- Nossa Harry, eu não acredito que você realmente comprou esse doce – gargalhava Rony.

Harry havia comprado Acipop's, um novo pirulito de sabor ácido, e agora, sua língua estava com um furo enorme. Por sorte – ou talvez fosse parte do produto mesmo -, o pirulito vinha com um contra-feitiço para tapar os buracos deixados. Podia não ser muito confortável, mas era certamente divertido ter um buraco na língua.

Apontou a varinha para a própria boca e murmurou do jeito que pode "Acido redutio"

- Aiido euuiioo.

Não funcionou. Hermione, com pena do garoto, executou o feitiço com perfeição e ele agradeceu pela sua língua de volta, inteira e sem buracos.

Após tudo devidamente arrumado, subiram e despediram-se. Hermione entrou no quarto das meninas, exigindo que fossem dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte começariam a maratona de deveres de casa. Rony entrou no dormitório masculino ainda comentando o fato do pirulito, mas Harry não estava escutando.

Sim, adorou a tarde que passou com seus dois melhores amigos. Harry gostava de seus amigos tanto quanto gostava de si próprio e daria a vida por um daqueles dois. Mas algo estava faltando. Um espaço que não podia ser preenchido por nenhum amigo. Não se sentia assim desde que gostara de Cho Chang, há dois anos... Nunca se preocupou realmente em ter uma namorada. Mas talvez não fosse isso que ele estivesse procurando.

Deitou-se, já de pijamas, e não conseguia dormir. Não parava de pensar no projeto e em como aquele grupo tinha conseguido se "entrosar".

- Não, não somos entrosados, nem amigos. Apenas nos agüentamos – pensava.

Na verdade, não queria admitir que realmente estava gostando de fazer o trabalho. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Gostando de fazer um trabalho, com Malfoy? Nem em seus piores pesadelos... Que, aliás, nem sonho tivera aquela noite. Rolava de um lado pra outro na cama. Permaneceu acordado, sabendo que teria que escutar os gritos de Hermione pela manhã.

----------(x)----------

Draco Malfoy passara a tarde toda ouvindo Pansy Parkinson reclamar dos preços, do frio, da lerdeza do atendimento. Passou a tarde sendo arrastado por ela de um lado para o outro. Aquilo já não fazia mais sentido. Não via mais graça em sair com aquela que durante muito tempo fora sua "namorada". Ao chegar em Hogwarts quase de noite, inventou que ia ao banheiro e saiu da rota da menina. Queria caminhar, queria um tempo sozinho. Esse projeto estava mudando o pensamento de Malfoy. Já não era tão arrogante quanto fora e, talvez, estava aprendendo a _ser educado_. "Educação" não combinava muito bem com "Malfoy", mas o garoto estava disposto a tudo para salvar esse nome. Nem que tivesse que ser educado. O problema é que ele estava _gostando_ de ser educado.

- Problema? Desde quando educação é problema? – falou para si.

Não gostava do jeito astuto e mandão de Potter, mas ainda assim, admitira para seu próprio pensamento que o garoto sabia liderar, sabia como comandar um projeto, como colocar suas idéias e a idéia dos outros de uma forma abrangente e ao mesmo tempo aprofundada. Era terrível admitir isso, mas já que estava sendo educado...

Continuou vagando pelos corredores sombrios, sabendo que era completamente proibido um aluno pelo castelo àquela hora. Mas não estava ligando, nunca ligou para regras mesmo...

Quando chegou à porta das masmorras, disse a senha e entrou. Encontrou em seu quarto um Crabbe roncando e um Goyle babando. Em silêncio, vestiu seu pijama e encontrou o conforto de sua cama.

Não dormiu aquela noite; enrolava os cobertores por entre as pernas e em seu próprio corpo. Sentia-se sufocado pelo calor que emanava das cobertas. Seus olhos não se fechavam de jeito nenhum. E nem sabia que alguém mais no castelo também não havia pregado o olho.

----------(x)----------

Harry caminhava entre animais dos mais estranhos, quando uma figura se aproxima lentamente. Não é um animal, é uma pessoa. Esse ser feito de luz – porque só pode ser feito de luz, de tão brilhante que é – olha-o nos olhos. Um olhar perfurante, cinzento, que Harry sentiu como se estivesse... afundando. Uma voz, não doce como ele esperava, mas ainda assim boa de se escutar, o chamava.

- Harry, Harry...

"Eu vou com você, eu vou com você...", repetia para o ser.

- O que foi, Harry?

"Eu vou com você!". Será que era tão difícil compreender que ele partiria para qualquer lugar que a criatura o levasse?

- Harry, acorda! – berrou Rony e Harry deu um pulo da cama.

- O que foi? – perguntou o moreno, já que o outro olhava para ele com uma cara aterrorizada.

- Você estava dizendo que ia para não sei aonde com alguém. Provavelmente estava sonhando.

- É lógico que eu estava sonhando, Rony – disse Harry, envergonhado – Venha, Hermione deve estar esperando pela gente – desconversou.

Dito e feito. Ao saírem de seu dormitório, a garota já os aguardava com uma expressão nada boa.

- Eu falei para vocês acordarem cedo! – brigou – E Harry, que olheiras horríveis são essas?

- Não é nada... Dormi mal, só isso – o que não era bem uma mentira. Mas sequer dormir ele tinha dormido.

- Vamos descer ou vamos brigar com o Harry por causa de umas olheiras, hein Mione?

Hermione não falou com ele durante a decida até o Salão Principal.

Enquanto Harry caminhava até seu lugar à mesa, ia observando as poucas pessoas que se encontravam ali àquela hora: alguns alunos da Corvinal, outros da Lufa-Lufa e Draco Malfoy da Sonserina. Os dois se encararam por breves instantes e Harry continuou seu caminho.

Estava apreciando as torradas com ketchup, quando uma voz cospe seu nome.

- Potter, hoje às quatro horas, pode ser?

Harry olhou para Malfoy: o olho do sonserino estava tão inchado e cheio de olheiras quanto o seu. Depois, virou-se para Hermione, que o fuzilava somente com o olhar. Sabia que a garota ia matá-lo depois do que respondeu para Draco.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy.

O loiro assentiu com um movimento da cabeça e saiu. Hermione começou a palestra.

- Harry, você sabia que nós iríamos estudar hoje! Você não pode ir marcando coisas assim quando já tem compromisso! Ainda mais com... ele! Como pôde, Harry?

A garota parecia que ia chorar.

- Mione, nós estamos atrasados com o trabalho, por favor, entenda que isso é importante para mim.

A menina já não dizia mais nada. Rony fez uma cara de eu-não-tenho-nada-a-ver-com-isso e os três saíram para a sala comunal. Durante o trajeto, Harry não percebeu que certos olhos cinzentos o encaravam.


	4. Olhares

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 4

TÍTULO: Olhares

Naquela tarde, Malfoy chegou mais cedo, a fim de preparar antecipadamente – e despreocupadamente - o material que usariam. As meninas ainda estavam treinando para o jogo de quadribol, então mais uma tarde a sós com Potter. O moreno chegou e encontrou tudo em ordem, olhou-o assustadamente, como se os papéis tivessem se arrumado sozinhos.

- O quê, Potter? Você acha que não sou capaz de ser organizado?

- Você pode até ser capaz, mas nunca foi do seu feitio demonstrar do que é capaz ou não – respondeu Harry, secamente.

- Então é melhor você se acostumar às surpresas que um Malfoy é capaz de proporcionar.

- Mal posso esperar! – disse, sarcástico.

Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos e Malfoy atentou-se especialmente às íris verde-misteriosas do moreno. Por que ele não tinha olhos como aqueles?

Harry baixou os olhos e começou a escrever.

- O que você acha de falarmos sobre a Convenção das Bruxas, de 1911. É um fato recente, mas mostra algumas mudanças... Como o fato de podermos usar vassouras em público...

- ...público bruxo – acrescentou ao ver a cara de perdido de Malfoy

----------(x)----------

"Como Potter é inteligente", admirou-se Draco, observando as íris fortemente verdes do grifinório enquanto este filosofava sobre a Convenção de alguma coisa que Draco não conseguia se lembrar. Há um mês e pouco atrás, acharia essa frase completamente sem cabimento. Mas ora, ele estava sendo educado...

----

Estavam prestes a sair da biblioteca, quando Harry teve uma de suas magníficas idéias. Draco estava mais do que entediado, mas era melhor ficar ali do que ouvir Pansy Parkinson reclamando da vida. Pelo menos a única coisa que fazia barulho ali era a pena do moreno arranhando o pedaço de pergaminho, que agora estava repleto de palavras que o loiro não queria nem saber do que se tratavam.

Após vários minutos seguidos de quase completo silêncio, o sonserino estava começando a ficar realmente entediado. Madame Pince resolvera aparecer por ali para expulsá-los da biblioteca, que iria fechar.

- Queiram se retirar. A biblioteca será fechada!

- Madame Pince, estamos terminando aqui. Poderíamos ficar mais um pouco, por favor? – pediu Potter, com gentileza.

A bibliotecária normalmente não se deixava levar pelos apelos de qualquer estudante, mas aquele Potter, com tão belos olhos de esmeralda, que ficavam ainda mais reluzentes à luz do luar que recortava a janela, realmente a fez perder o profissionalismo.

- O feitiço para fechar a porta é _Alohomora finite_.

- Muito obrigado.

- Não demorem – recomendou a senhora.

Draco não havia dito uma palavra. Ficou abismado com o poder de persuasão de Harry. Um simples olhar e estava tudo resolvido.

O moreno interrompeu seus pensamentos e começou uma balela sobre a tal Convenção.

-...então... está me ouvindo, Malfoy?

- Sim, estou – mentiu o loiro.

- E sobre o que eu dizia? – desafiou Harry, ao encarar o sonserino.

Os dois ficaram nessa briga de olhares por menos tempo do que pareceu. Tempo suficiente para os olhos de Draco lacrimejarem, mas ele não piscou. Os olhos de Malfoy ardiam, mas ele não esboçaria nenhuma reação. Não era fraco, mas era difícil não se render; mais difícil ainda era saber que o moreno também não desistiria tão facilmente. E se não estivesse tão vidrado naquela cor por trás das lentes do outro, já teria piscado faz tempo.

----------(x)----------

Harry estava de novo encarando Malfoy. Não conseguia pensar numa maneira melhor de provocar e enfraquecer o loiro. O grifinório parecia estar procurando uma imagem inexistente que se escondia nos olhos cinzentos de Draco. Não piscava. Estava perplexo com sua própria imagem refletida no olhar desafiador de Malfoy.

----------(x)----------

Draco não suportava a ardência, mas não tanto quanto Harry, que piscou.

- Ahááá! Sabia que não agüentaria tanto tempo, Potter – gabava-se Malfoy, enquanto sorria triunfante.

- Eu deixei você ganhar, Malfoy, para poder alimentar seu ego.

- Mentiroso!

- Tudo bem, você venceu – admitiu o moreno.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Nada, não apostamos nada.

- Mas eu quero ganhar algo em troca!

- Ok, você ganhará mais uma noite aqui, em minha companhia, afinal temos que colocar o seu ponto de vista nesse capítulo do trabalho.

- Não precisa – esnobou o loiro.

- Aaah, precisa sim. Não pense que eu não esqueci que você não estava prestando atenção antes do "joguinho".

Malfoy riu. Uma risada enviesada, curta. Nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos riria de uma piada do "Santo Potter". Mas ainda assim rira por poucos segundos, e como se tivesse percebido o que fez, ficou sem graça e disparou em direção à porta. Harry parou a saída do sonserino.

- Me deixe sair, Potter!

- Não tem nenhum problema você rir na minha frente, Malfoy. Não vou contar para ninguém que você achou uma piada minha engraçada. Não se preocupe.

- Me-deixe-sair! – disse o outro, entre dentes.

Harry liberou a saída do outro e enquanto Malfoy dirigia-se às masmorras, o grifinório berrou.

- Amanhã, nesse mesmo horário.

E selou a porta com o feitiço. E deu para si mesmo uma risada, tão enviesada quanto à daquele que acabara de sair.

----------(x)----------

Uma semana depois, o jogo Lufa-Lufa contra Corvinal seguiu com uma vitória de Corvinal. Logo, as meninas estariam prontas para continuar o trabalho, e, quem sabe, estragar todo o progresso de Harry com Malfoy até aquele momento. Dito e feito. Na semana que sucedeu o jogo, Draco estava frio – não que tivesse sido _quente_ alguma vez, mas estava pior, se é que era possível – e mal falava com o moreno.

Ao final de mais um dia de estudos, Harry comentou o fato com Hermione e Rony.

- É incrível como ele fica diferente quando a Cho e a Ana estão por perto.

- Aaah, vai ver ele não gosta delas, Harry – sugeriu Rony.

- Mas ele não gosta do Harry também, porque o trata diferente quando as meninas não estão? – quis saber Hermione.

- Você não é a única que quer descobrir, Mione – falou Harry.

----

Novembro chegou, e com ele o frio ainda mais frio. O gramado de Hogwarts amanhecia branco, devido à geada, e a chuvinha fina era suficiente para fazer os ossos congelarem. As férias estavam se aproximando, e o projeto estava um tanto quanto atrasado. Mas estavam seguindo o rumo certo. Porém, as meninas chocaram Harry – Draco permaneceu imóvel diante do que elas disseram.

- Eu vou viajar com os meus pais nas férias, Potter, mas se você quiser posso dar uma pesquisada e trazer um bom material para você. Vou visitar a Alemanha – disse Ana Abbot, com uma voz sonhadora.

- E você, Cho? – quis saber o grifinório.

- Vou viajar também, para a Índia.

Harry sorriu por dentro. Elas iriam viajar e... Draco provavelmente ia para casa dos pais, ou para alguma viagem do tipo.

- E você, Malfoy? – perguntou.

O loiro olhou espantado, como se aquela fosse a última pergunta que pudessem fazer a ele.

----------(x)----------

Draco não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele realmente tinha rido de uma piada idiota de Potter. Aquele que odiava tanto, agora o fazia dar risadinhas por aí. Mas até que não era mal. A brincadeira foi realmente digna de um sorrisinho. Numa das reuniões com o grupo antes das férias, as meninas avisaram que viajariam.

- Eu vou viajar com os meus pais nas férias, Potter, mas se você quiser posso dar uma pesquisada e trazer um bom material para você. Vou visitar a Alemanha – Ana Abbot informou-os.

- Vou viajar também, para a Índia – disse Cho Chang.

_Elas vão viajar. Será que ficaremos eu e Harry fazendo esse trabalho nas férias?_, pensou. Era uma oportunidade de terminar esse trabalho de vez... com Potter. Não, não faria isso. Um mês sozinho com Potter. Bom, seria divertido tirar com a cara do outro durante um mês. Ou não. Precisava zelar pelo seu nome, continuaria sendo educado com Potter, apesar de saber que uma hora ou outra soltaria ofensas, como sempre.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Draco ouve uma vozinha lá no fundo.

- E você, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

Draco olhou espantado. Não tinha ouvido a pergunta.

- Eu, o quê?

- Onde você estava, Malfoy? Parece perdido – riu-se Harry.

Draco ficou sem graça, mas não corou. Odiando Potter, desejando as piores férias da vida para o moreno, Draco estufou o peito.

- Eu fico. Faremos um excelente trabalho, não é, Potter? – disse Malfoy, encarando novamente aqueles olhos esmeralda. Depois do "joguinho" da outra semana, sequer ousara virar seu rosto para o grifinório, temendo prender-se por aquele olhar fulminante. Mas agora parecia quase impossível desviar os olhos do verde-vivo do moreno.

- Com certeza que faremos, Malfoy – Harry devolveu o olhar penetrante que Draco o lançava. Esqueceu-se de que estavam numa biblioteca quase lotada, na presença de duas meninas. Queria apenas ficar encarando aqueles olhos para o resto da vida, sem se importar com o que os outros dissessem.

O momento foi quebrado com um chamado de Cho Chang, que avisou que queria almoçar. Ana Abbot acompanhou-a.

Harry e Draco se olharam esquivamente. O moreno foi o primeiro a cair na gargalhada, seguido de um olhar de desgosto do loiro. Draco não conseguia imaginar porque Potter se alegrava tanto por tão pouco. Se bem que aquilo não foi pouco, aquelas encaradas não eram pouco.

----

Harry chegou à sala comunal, passou por Rony e Hermione, que o chamavam, mas o garoto não estava escutando. Subiu direto para o seu quarto, e se jogou na cama. Fingiu estar dormindo quando Rony entrou no quarto. Sabia que teria que inventar uma desculpa pelo seu comportamento, mas agora isso não era importante.

Em pouco mais de dois meses, o moreno se tornou "amigo" do seu pior inimigo na escola. Estava apreciando os encontros diários com Malfoy: conheceu um lado do garoto que achou impossível existir. Às vezes, até ansiava pela reunião do dia seguinte. Não que o loiro fosse uma companhia esplêndida, mas ele até que era divertido tentando se passar por malvado. O sonserino já rira de uma brincadeirinha dele, não é? Logo quebraria o gelo e poderiam virar amigos... O quê? Harry Potter desejando ser amigo de Draco Malfoy?

----------(x)----------

Na última reunião antes das férias, na última semana de novembro, ajustaram os detalhes, já que não iriam começar uma pesquisa quando metade do grupo estava indo viajar. Discutiram até bem mais tarde, quando Ana Abbot se retirou.

- Vou dormir cedo hoje. Amanhã tenho que arrumar minhas malas

- Boa viagem, Abbot – desejou Harry.

E os três, Harry, Draco e Cho, ficaram observando a garota de cabelos ondulados e cor de mel desaparecer pela porta da biblioteca. Não tardou muito e eles ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio audível e constrangedor que se impregnava cada vez mais a cada segundo que ficavam ali. Ninguém conseguia se encarar, até que Cho Chang teve a – maravilhosa – idéia de sair.

- Vou indo então, afinal parece que não temos mais nada para conversar – falou, enquanto seu olhar caía sobre Harry.

Era notável que a garota estava esperando muito mais que um desejo de boa viagem. Esperava uma despedida mais quente. Que não veio.

- Boa viagem, Cho – foi tudo o que disse o grifinório, sem nem olhar para o rosto dela, e a menina saiu da biblioteca batendo o pé e bufando.

Agora estavam somente os dois na saleta. Harry podia ouvir o barulho da respiração de Draco, e tinha certeza que o loiro também ouvia a sua. Os corações estavam acelerados e as bocas secas. O silêncio foi rodeando a mesa de novo, mas ninguém deu o braço a torcer. Os dois pareciam muito perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

----

Harry estava imaginando uma amizade com Malfoy. Era um pensamento maluco? Sim, era. Mas não impossível. E acreditava até que o outro, apesar do orgulho, também estivera pensando num sentimento de paz entre os dois.

O moreno pensava muito nas "brigas com olhares" que tiveram e sempre começava a rir da situação. Se não fossem inimigos desde a infância, aquilo não teria graça. Era difícil admitir, mas gostava das tardes passadas com o loiro. E não sabia por quê.

----

Draco mal conseguia pensar. Só sabia que não devia estar ali. Era uma ótima hora para soltar alguns desaforos, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Seu pensamento fluía do olhar esverdeado do moreno para a risada que dera quando o outro fizera a piadinha. Estava perplexo com a mudança que Potter causara em sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Não que fosse uma mudança brusca, mas ele estava _apreciando_ a companhia de Harry, apesar de assumir isso somente para seus botões.

E, tomado por uma vontade tímida de conversar com o garoto ao seu lado, abruptamente, interrompeu o silêncio entre os dois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Genteee, obrigada pelas reviews, sério! Nunca achei que a minha fic ia ser tão bem falada assim orgulho. Obrigada também às pessoas que adicionaram ao Alert, que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos, etc, etc._

_Tem muita surpresa pra vir, muita coisa que nem eu imaginava que ia acontecer, enfim, aguardem! E continuem mandando reviews. Adoro ver a minha caixa de email cheia de notificações do - Pela 3543745359ª vez, OBRIGADA!_


	5. Dois certos fazem o errado

CAPÍTULO 5

TÍTULO: Dois certos fazem o errado

- Potter, o que você acha de alterarmos aquela parte que fala sobre a Revolução Gigante?

Mas que pergunta mais idiota! Poderia ter falado tudo, TUDO, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada além de uma pergunta boba, que não via o maior fundamento. O texto estava muito bem escrito e não havia nada para ser alterado.

Odiou-se ao ouvir a resposta de Harry.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. O que você acha que devemos acrescentar?

Não havia nada para ser acrescentado. Mas agora ele teria que modificar alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que o problema deles atualmente está mais relacionado à Era Melvin, que proibia a caça aos gigantes, como hoje.

- Boa, Malfoy. Convivendo com você esses últimos tempos, era de se esperar que você fizesse algum comentário inteligente – e começou a escrever.

Draco estacou. Olhou para o grifinório, que estava de cabeça baixa, escrevendo e... rindo! Não divertido, nem zombando. Um sorriso amigável, acolhedor. Draco percebeu a dentição perfeita de Harry, que contrastava com a pele levemente morena do garoto.

Os cabelos negros e despenteados caindo levemente à frente dos óculos. Com uma sacudida de cabeça, Harry tirou alguns fios que incomodavam sua visão, mas não adiantou muito: os mesmos fios estavam de volta ao mesmo lugar. Harry parou de escrever, analisando o que fizera até ali. Olhou para Malfoy, que ainda estava encarando o que quer que seja em seu rosto.

- Vamos Malfoy, dê um sorriso. Não pode doer tanto assim. Não dói mais do que manter essa cara fechada, eu tenho certeza – e riu novamente, um riso contagiante.

Draco, por mais surpreso que estivesse de se pegar _admirando_ Potter, não faria as vontades do grifinório. Apesar de seu corpo estar rindo, sua boca não ia deixar transpassar essa fraqueza.

- Eu hein, Potter?

- Você já riu, e eu já vi. O que custa rir de novo? – Harry estava adorando testar Malfoy.

- Custa um sorriso idiota na cara, enquanto você me olha com cara de retardado.

- Aaah, é? Mas às vezes é bom parecer idiota – e voltou a escrever.

Draco parou para analisar a frase. Não fazia muito sentido em sua cabeça: quem gostaria de ser um idiota? Potter escrevia alucinadamente, como se uma mão invisível fizesse o trabalho por ele. Para não ser importunado – nem importunar -, Draco dirigiu-se ao corredor 17. Procurava por alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. E não era um livro.

Pela fresta entre a prateleira e os livros, Malfoy podia observar Potter escrevendo. O garoto tinha um certo charme. Não era tão bonito quanto ele, óbvio, mas entendia a queda de muitas garotas pelo grifinório. Nem se tocou de quanto tempo passara ali observando o outro. Somente quando Harry levantou-se e saiu à procura dele, ele percebeu que deveria estar ali a mais de dez minutos.

Potter procurou pelo garoto, mas ele deveria estar brincando de esconde-esconde. Estava escuro àquela hora e o universo de prateleiras, misturado aos barulhos desconhecidos e ao luar que recortava as janelas e iluminava fracamente o local, o fazia sentir calafrios na espinha.

Corredor 13... Corredor 14... Corredor 15... Corredor 16... _Onde ele está?_, perguntava Harry. Ao passar pelo corredor 17, lembrou-se dos livros que precisava devolver. Foi até o final do corredor, que estava mergulhado em um breu total, e sem aviso bateu em alguma coisa. No segundo depois, estava estatelado no chão.

Draco estava de barriga para cima, completamente chapado, enquanto Harry caíra por cima dele. Podiam sentir a respiração ofegante e o hálito quente um do outro. Os corpos colados fizeram o coração de Harry disparar e ele perdeu a noção de tato e do tempo. Malfoy estava com os músculos relaxados, apesar da queda. Seus lábios e dedos estavam dormentes e ele fechou os olhos, aspirando um delicioso perfume que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Seus pés estavam entrelaçados, suas pernas se encostavam, suas barrigas estavam unidas e não fosse o esforço de Harry em segurar seu corpo um pouco acima do de Malfoy, os dois estariam completamente grudados. O braço esquerdo de Harry estava muito próximo da cabeça de Malfoy e o seu braço direito estava apoiando seu corpo, e se achava ao lado da cintura do loiro.

Draco estava imóvel, com os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo. Harry abaixou um pouco a cabeça, começou a rir e Malfoy pôde sentir as pontas dos cabelos morenos tocarem seu nariz e fazerem cócegas. O sonserino estava a menos de dois palmos da cabeça do grifinório, mas ainda assim podia imaginar o sorriso do outro brilhando no breu do corredor. Não conseguia enxergar suas feições, mas pensava nos olhos reluzindo, como se aquela fosse uma história para contar para os netos.

Potter não ouviu um ruído sequer do loiro, mas ainda assim, formava o rosto do outro em sua mente: pálido de susto, contraído de ódio. Mas ainda assim, nem um dos dois estava reclamando. Pelo contrário, pareciam querer que aquela cena durasse muito mais do que uns breves segundos. Começara a rir, porque era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Contrariado, Harry rolou para o lado e sentou no chão, ainda deliciando esse _encontrão_, como se tivesse sido a coisa mais incrível de sua vida. Ria porque queria disfarçar o nervosismo de ter esbarrado em Malfoy e depois cair por cima do garoto. Ria porque estava tremendo demais e poderia afirmar que uma amizade incrível começaria ali.

- Depois disso, só amigos, não é Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, enquanto sorria no escuro.

Draco parou, pensou. O outro não era tão mau sujeito. E, realmente, depois de tal situação, só a amizade mesmo.

- Não pense que eu vou tratá-lo como rei, só porque os outros te tratam assim, Potter. E não espere que eu vá rir muito.

Harry deu uma batidinha no ombro do seu novo _amigo_. E recebeu um sorriso em retorno, que foi ocultado pela escuridão.

----

Já estavam na mesa novamente, quando checaram as horas. Era muito tarde e se não corressem, seriam pegos por Argo Filch e ambos não estavam com vontade de sofrer detenções.

Harry guardou os livros silenciosamente, afinal qualquer barulho feito ali dava a impressão de poder ser ouvido a quilômetros. Draco juntou os pergaminhos e os dois se caminharam à porta. Abriram-na cuidadosamente e Harry selou-a com o feitiço. Foram andando pé-antepé, com todo o cuidado para não deixar uma pena sequer cair. Já estavam quase chegando no corredor que os separariam, quando ouvem um miado característico.

- É a gata do Filch – sussurrou Harry e puxou o loiro pela gola da blusa.

Os dois "correram" por um corredor iluminado por meia dúzia de tochas quase apagadas. Ouviram ao longe os passos e resmungos do zelador do colégio, mas a maldita gata ainda os perseguia. Viraram em corredor quase escuro, exceto pela luz da lua e acharam, por sorte, um cantinho escuro, onde os raios lunares não alcançavam. O espaço era realmente apertado e não havia tempo de fazer outra coisa, senão entrar no que parecia ser uma fenda, de tão pequeno que era.

- Eu não vou entrar aí! – disse Draco, ao pé do ouvido de Harry. Correu um arrepio da nunca do moreno até seu cóccix, e os pelinhos do braço dele ficaram eriçados. Ele tentou se acalmar, respirou, e respondeu ao outro.

- Você vai entrar, nem que eu tenha que esbarrar em você – disse bem baixinho, perto do ouvido do loiro. Harry ria baixinho e sua respiração tocava o pescoço de Malfoy.

O sonserino fechou os olhos por breves segundos e aquele contato do ar quente de Potter com a sua pele o fez ter calafrios.

Não havia mais tempo para sensações. Ou se enfiavam no buraco ou eram pegos. Draco, _empurrado_ por Harry, entrou primeiro e o outro veio em seguida. Espremeram-se entre o vão de uma coluna e a parede. Estavam um de frente para o outro, a centímetros de distância. Harry nada podia ver, mas tinha certeza que Draco estava tão pasmo quando ele próprio. Sua vontade era de rir, afinal fazia isso quando estava nervoso, mas não era possível. Permaneceu quieto, apenas escutando a respiração do seu colega.

As mãos de Draco, bem como seu rosto, pescoço e resto do corpo, suavam. Um suor frio. Ele estava gelado, e Harry ali esmagando suas partes não era nada confortador. Fechou os olhos, mas o que sua mente enxergou foram dois pratos verdes emoldurados por óculo redondos. Estava meio zonzo, e agora sabia de onde vinha o perfume que antes sentira na biblioteca: dos cabelos de Potter. _O garoto até que tem bom gosto para shampoo_, pensou.

Mas seus pensamentos – como sempre – foram abafados. Perceberam quando a gata de Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra, passou pelo canto onde estavam, seguida de seu dono. Harry se aproximou mais ainda do corpo de Malfoy e trancou a respiração. Notou que o loiro também fez isso. Ficaram assim, prensados por vários segundos. Harry se perdeu em meio ao odor do suor do outro. _Mesmo suado consegue ser cheiroso_, pensava. Seus braços se juntaram involuntariamente em torno da cintura de Draco e comprimiram-se ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível.

Os passos do Sr. Filch ficaram mais distantes e quando perceberam que era seguro sair, Harry encarou Draco no escuro e podia jurar que recebeu uma encarada de volta.

Potter soltou sua respiração levemente, enquanto saía do aperto – literal – em que tinham se metido. Draco ofegava e continuava a suar, dessa vez de calor e não de nervoso. O grifinório começou a rir.

- Hein, quantas coisas estranhas em um dia? Que bom que somos amigos...

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Aaah, vamos Malfoy. Somos amigos ou não? – e cutucou o loiro nas costelas.

Draco segurou a vontade de rir e continuou ofegando. Odiava cócegas e o toque de Harry. Odiava o toque de Harry? Qualquer um que visse as cenas anteriores diria que ele gostava. Mas eles eram amigos... E acabara de admitir para si mesmo que eram amigos. Draco tinha esse costume de mentir para sua cabeça, quando sabia que ela tomaria conta com suas verdades. Assumiu, por fim, a amizade com o moreno.

- E eu tenho escolha? – e soltou um sorriso tímido, rápido e verdadeiro.

Os dois se arrumaram e tomaram o rumo novamente ao corredor que os separaria. Despediram-se com um "Até" e cada um rumou para o seu lado. Harry zonzo e ainda se lembrando do cheiro do suor do sonserino. Draco estava inebriado pelo aroma que se desprendia do cabelo de Harry.

Chegaram às suas salas comunais e caminharam lentamente até seus quartos. Pensavam no início de uma amizade muito estranha.

----

Na manhã seguinte, Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram para o café. Harry nada tinha comentado sobre quaisquer acontecimentos com Malfoy, mas estava calado, o que para Rony era sinal de problemas.

- Se aquele almofadinha do Malfoy se meter com você, Harry, pode me chamar que eu acabo com a raça dele!

- Obrigado Ron, mas o Malfoy não vai se meter comigo.

- Tem certeza, Harry? Você anda muito estranho desde que começou a fazer esse trabalho. Nós mal o vemos e você não fala pra gente o que está acontecendo – murmurou Hermione.

- Olha Mione, se alguma coisa pior acontecer, eu falo pra vocês. Mas no momento não há com o que se preocupar. Eu e o Malfoy somos...

Nesse momento, a figura imponente de Draco entra no Salão. Harry parou de falar e por uns milésimos de segundo, parou de respirar também. Aquele olhar cinzento, e até pouco tempo frio, estava procurando algo pelo Salão. Seus olhos percorriam rapidamente todos os cantos da grande sala, mas é no momento que os olhares de Harry e Draco se cruzam que o loiro dá o seu tão conhecido (conhecido por Harry) sorriso enviesado. Harry correspondeu com uma jogada de cabelo, que na verdade era um aceno. Draco se acomodou junto a seus amigos na mesa da Sonserina, mas seu olhar constantemente se desviava para o lado de Harry.

Ambos disfarçaram muito bem. Harry quase pôs tudo a perder quando deixou seus pensamentos vagarem até a noite anterior.

- O quê vocês são, Harry? – quis saber Hermione.

- Hãã? Ah sim, somos amigos, só isso. Estamos nos entendendo.

- Vocêêê, amigo do palhaço do Malfoy? Não, Harry, meus ouvidos não ouviram isso, ouviram? – assustou-se Rony.

- Ouviram, Ron. Mas se tivermos que fazer um trabalho em equipe, que sejamos amigos, não é? E eu não vou poder ir à sua casa nas férias...

- Hmm, me deixa adivinhar? – Rony parou por alguns segundos enquanto fazia cara de pensador – Trabalho com o Malfoy, ou não eu passei nem perto? – finalizou, ironicamente.

O moreno olhou para Hermione. A garota parecia realmente sentida com o fato de que ele não passaria o Natal com seus dois melhores amigos, e sim, com o maior inimigo que já teve em Hogwarts.

- Harry, nós tínhamos preparado isso há tanto tempo e você vai jogar tudo no lixo? – disse Hermione, com os olhos brilhando.

- Desculpe Mione, se não fosse muito importante, eu iria com vocês. E não é porque é com o Malfoy que eu vou deixar de ir. Já falei pra vocês, ele tem um lado realmente legal e eu acho que isso pode dar bem certo, mas pra isso eu vou ter que ficar aqui – e saiu, pegando um pedaço de torta de chocolate e dando uma espiadinha no que o dono de um par de olhos cinzentos estava fazendo.

----

Àquela tarde, Harry aguardava seus dois melhores amigos descerem com os malões. Era muito triste vê-los partir, mas em janeiro estariam de volta.

- Se cuida, Harry. Juízo e não saia procurando aventuras – recomendou a garota.

- Tudo bem, mamãe – brincou Harry e abraçou a amiga.

- Tchau – disse Rony, sem nem sequer encarar o moreno.

- Vamos, cara... Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo. Nem mesmo Malfoy irá substituir você – e deu uma piscada para Hermione.

- Aaah cara... – o ruivo levantou a cabeça e abraçou aquele que, em todas as circunstâncias, seria para sempre seu amigo. Harry retribuiu o abraço. Quando se soltaram, Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Que foi, Mione? – perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony rolava de dar gargalhadas.

- Vocês... são tão... Aaah meninos, eu amo vocês!

E se abraçaram. Como os amigos que eram e sempre serão.

----

Após a despedida chorosa junto a seus amigos, Harry estava na sua sala comunal. Sabia que não havia nada para fazer no projeto, afinal mais um tempo sem as meninas era demais. Odiou mentir para seus amigos, mas queria muito conhecer esse lado legal do sonserino, que em tão pouco tempo conseguiu mostrar sua _parte humana_.

O grifinório estava ladeado por livros de História e montes de pergaminhos. Algumas anotações avulsas em vários cantos do pedaço de pergaminho em que escrevia. Tentava organizar alguns assuntos do começo do projeto que haviam ficado para trás, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Pensava na risada enviesada de Malfoy, no modo como ele encarava tão profundamente as íris verdes de Harry, como ele conseguia não rir de uma cosquinha na costela.

O que ele estava pensando? Nada de mais, não é? Estava simplesmente apreciando o fato de que seu inimigo durante seis anos, em três meses, se tornara uma figura engraçada, com quem o moreno adoraria manter uma amizade.

Como sabia que se continuasse ali não faria trabalho nenhum, pegou sua papelada e livros e rumou à biblioteca. No caminho, foi imaginando quais surpresas passaria ao lado desse novo Draco Malfoy.

----------(x)----------

Malfoy estava quieto. Até com Crabbe e Goyle deixara de falar. Pansy Parkinson então...

- Draquinho, o que está acontecendo com você? – a garota perguntava melosamente.

- Uma garota grudenta está me fazendo perguntas idiotas – o garoto cortava-a imediatamente.

- Você vai sentir minha falta, Draco – disse a garota, colocando um ponto final naquele jogo.

- Mal posso esperar – ironizou o loiro.

Estava muito perdido em seus próprios pensamentos para responder algo melhor, mas pelo menos a garota ficaria fora do seu pé. Sabia que Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle viajariam aquele dia e que enfim ficaria sozinho. Estava odiando ter aqueles capangas sempre a seus pés e explodiria se ouvisse a menina o chamar de Draquinho novamente. Na verdade, queria passar mais tempo com Harry, focando por eternos segundos aquelas lentes que enquadravam os olhos mais impressionantes que já vira.

_Pessoassss, a fic vai ficar meio abandonada por umas 2 semanas, pq eu to terminando o sexto capítulo e tem as férias de Natal e tô mudando de emprego também, aí já viram.. (fiquem curiosos por enquanto!). Mas por favor, reviwes contiuam sendo MUITÍSSISSISSISSIMO bem-vindas, eu adoro receber os recados de vocês e saber se tá agradando ou não!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho e Harry Christmas!!_


	6. Tempo ao tempo

CAPÍTULO 6

TÍTULO: Tempo ao tempo...

O primeiro dia das férias foi marcado pelo silêncio. O castelo parecia vazio, exceto pelos fantasmas que vagavam pelos corredores, dando uma certa _vida_ ao lugar.

Draco estava com o olhar vidrado no teto. Estava sozinho no quarto e se sentia aliviado por se encontrar em tal situação. Necessitava de um tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, organizar suas idéias, trabalhar no projeto, encontrar Potter. Essa última opção estava fora de cogitação por muito tempo, mas Draco sabia que não resistiria ao poder de persuasão do grifinório. Seja com Madame Pince, seja com ele, o olhar de Potter era a chave para o moreno conseguir o que quer que seja. Feitiços para fechar a porta da biblioteca, sorrisos enviesados...

Tentava manter o nome da família sendo educado com Potter, mas a encenação estava se tornando real. Ele era educado com o moreno e se sentia bem assim.

Levantou-se, e sem pressa nenhuma tomou um banho demorado. Parecia que estava lavando sua consciência, seus pensamentos, sua alma. Sentiu-se totalmente renovado e limpo como nunca se sentira. Esperava, não ansiosamente, mas alegremente pelo dia que viria. Três semanas com seu mais novo colega, Harry Potter.

----

Harry olhou em volta. Camas vazias, roncos silenciados. Era a primeira vez que passava as férias de inverno sozinho em Hogwarts. Sozinho entre aspas, afinal Malfoy estaria com ele. Trabalhando as férias inteiras com o sonserino ia ser divertidíssimo. Assustou-se ao não ironizar o "divertidíssimo". Queria realmente se divertir com o loiro nessas férias? Sim, ele queria conhecer o outro lado de Malfoy. Não importava o que os outros falariam da impossível amizade de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, mas ele não estava nem um pouco se importando.

Achou graça da facilidade que tivera em cultivar a simpatia do loiro e passava longos intervalos de tempo imaginando as próximas gafes cometidas pelos dois. Admitira naquela mesma noite que estava gostando da presença do outro e as mesmas tornavam seu dia muito mais... _prazeroso_.

----------(x)----------

Assim, àquela tarde, no horário estipulado de sempre – às 16h00 – os garotos se encontraram na familiar saleta da biblioteca que se achava mais silenciosa e parada do que nunca. Fosse pelo fato de ser uma biblioteca ou por que Harry acreditava que ele e Malfoy eram os únicos dos presentes no castelo que se atreveriam a ir a tal lugar àquela época do ano, a verdade é que o silêncio modorrento que exalava do lugar estava tomando conta das entranhas do grifinório, que acreditava que se não soltasse um ruído que fosse, a tarde ali seria demasiada constrangedora.

Mais por não saber o que fazer do que por qualquer outro motivo, o dono dos olhos verdes olhou de esguelha para o lado, por entre as finas mechas lisas que escorriam entre seus olhos e a lente dos óculos. A cena que viu foi incrivelmente paralisante: sua respiração entalou no peito, seus olhos não piscavam e suas pernas tremiam.

Draco Malfoy arrumava displicentemente seus cabelos loiros enquanto se espreguiçava e exibia um peitoral incrível escondido pela fina camada de tecido branco da camisa. O _contraste_ da pele quase alva com a roupa do loiro fez o queixo de Harry cair. Como alguém podia ser tão chamativo com alguns movimentos? Não fosse o fato de ser humano, Malfoy poderia muito bem se passar por um floco de neve: branco como leite, os cabelos loiros e aquela camisa bem passada.

Harry desviou seu olhar para os olhos cerrados de Malfoy. Se não estivessem em uma biblioteca, o grifinório podia jurar que o outro estava sendo dominado por um espasmo esplêndido de prazer. Sentiu um arrepio quente descer por toda a extensão de sua coluna, indo parar do dedinho do pé. As mãos ficaram geladas e ele começou a tremer de frio. Sua boca estava seca e um desejo quase incontrolável de tocar o corpo de Draco se apoderou dele. Sentir aquela pele macia na ponta de seus dedos era tudo o que Harry queria nesse momento. Já havia tocado Malfoy na cintura, mas a situação anterior era totalmente desfavorável a qualquer tipo de apreciação dos toques. Mas ali era diferente; estavam sozinhos em meio a um mar de livros, com o castelo vazio ao seu redor. Um impulso terrível de estender a mão e acariciar os ombros largos do loiro foi impedido pela volta de Malfoy para a realidade.

O sonserino parecia ter perdido a noção de tempo e Harry não se sentia diferente: perdera a conta de quantos minutos passara apreciando seu novo amigo. Tossiu para tirar algo inexistente da garganta (talvez o nervosismo ou o constrangimento), arrumou-se na cadeira e voltou a escrever. A pena em sua mão tremia mais que o normal, enquanto arfava silenciosamente em seu canto. Não dava para saber se Draco havia percebido os efeitos colaterais de sua espreguiçada, mas Harry achou estranhíssimo o fato de ter se fascinado com tão pouco.

----

A quietude da biblioteca era aterrorizante. Malfoy não sabia o que fazer, além de continuar escrevendo e procurando dados em livros. Sua mão estava escorregadia e dormente, mas não podia parar o trabalho de Harry para uma conversa, afinal o outro estava redigindo violentamente e aparentemente não ia parar tão cedo. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso, que certamente estava parado, devido à lentidão com que os ponteiros andavam. Estava demais entediado e não podia ser diferente: copiar, anotar, escrever, grifar, escrever, olhar o relógio, anotar, ir e voltar das páginas dos livros. Aquilo realmente não era divertido.

Às vezes, com o canto do olho, espiava o que o moreno estava fazendo. Potter parecia muito entretido com a tarefa e Malfoy achava aquilo muito estranho: que tipo de pessoa se diverte fazendo anotações? Mas não podia negar que o grifinório estava estonteante em sua simplicidade. O cabelo negro liso caindo magnificamente sobre a testa, os olhos vivos fixados nos livros, o lábio inferior, tão vermelho quanto cerejas, sendo mordido levemente pelos dentes tão brancos quanto papel.

Talvez por interesse ou por pura falta do que fazer, – o que não era bem verdade, já que pilhas livros-texto se amontoavam em sua frente – o loiro focou seus olhos cinzentos e brilhantes em Harry. Estava chocado com o fato de nunca ter percebido como o garoto era um tipo bom de se olhar: fora acostumado durante a vida inteira a odiar o menino a sua frente e nunca se dera conta de como ele poderia ser interessante. Na verdade, nutria um ódio sem muito sentido. Parou para pensar. Nunca tivera um motivo concreto para odiar Harry Potter. Detestava-o porque o pai dissera que assim deveria ser. E assim foi durante seis longos anos de provocações infundadas. Agora, a qualquer momento, a fina linha entre a amizade e o ódio ira romper.

Draco detinha-se em Harry. Arfava, e não era por menos: Harry estava estupidamente radiante ante o trabalho quase terminado. O moreno deu um suspiro de alegria – ou assim pareceu – e continuou a escrever. Com medo de ser pego de surpresa admirando seu ex-rival, Malfoy forçou uma espreguiçada. Não estava precisando daquilo, mas foi a única atitude que veio a sua cabeça a fim de disfarçar seus atos anteriores. De olhos fechados, o loiro não percebeu quem perdia o ar ao assistir àquela cena.

----------(x)----------

Eram quase 23h00, quando Harry dá por encerrada a reunião. Fora produtivo, apesar de todas as "desviadas de atenção". Após a espreguiçada, os dois conseguiram manter uma conversa mais formal do que era realmente necessário e Harry achou que seria melhor se o silêncio tivesse continuado. Não conseguiam se encarar, e quando um dos dois arriscava uma olhada, era surpreendido pelo olhar do outro e ambos abaixavam as cabeças, corando violentamente. Harry começou a achar que era melhor prosseguirem com suas pesquisas sozinhos, se fosse para continuar com esse clima estranho.

- Você não acha melhor cada um fazer sua parte, depois a gente reúne tudo e vê no que dá? – perguntou Harry, já guardando seu material – Se for pra continuar esse clima, eu acho uma boa idéia a gente fazer separado...

Draco estacou. Não sabia o que responder. Por mais deprimente e torturante que tivessem sido as últimas horas, ele queria a presença de Harry. Não entendia por que, não conseguia imaginar o motivo da presença do grifinório ser assim tão importante; afinal, o sonserino só queria conhecê-lo um pouco melhor. Uma necessidade de estar constantemente junto do moreno, rindo enviesadamente de suas piadas, corando com uma cruzada de olhares, tomou conta de Draco instantaneamente. Jamais aceitaria uma condição daquelas, agora que estavam começando a se entender.

- Por favor, Potter. O que aconteceu hoje não vai afetar em nada o trabalho. Foi uma questão de falta de intimidade.

- E o que você sugere pra acabar com a falta de intimidade?

Pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos, Draco parou de respirar. O que ele poderia fazer para aprofundar a amizade deles? Quais revelações seriam feitas por aquele que fora tão detestado, mas que agora entorpecia a cabeça de Malfoy com tanto mistério? Decidiu não sabia o que arriscar, não sabia mais o que pensar. Sua amizade tornou-se tão íntima e intensa em tão pouco tempo, que não fazia sentido tentar aprofundá-la. Pensou nas brincadeiras com bebidas alcoólicas, mas sabia que o outro não ia se render e mesmo assim, não faria sentido: Harry não era o tipo de garoto que brincava desse tipo de coisas. Por falta do que responder, ou porque talvez aquela fosse a verdade mesmo, Draco soltou, com todas as sílabas, o nó que estava em sua garganta desde que fora obrigado a participar de tal trabalho com o seu ex-maior inimigo.

- Potter, é melhor dar tempo ao tempo...

O grifinório ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Estaria Draco Malfoy _realmente_ dizendo aquilo? E o mais incrível é como ele concordava com o loiro.

Harry não queria admitir que aquele novo – não tão novo assim – Malfoy o estava fazendo perder a cabeça. Deixara de dormir noites para pensar no próximo momento que teria com ele. Trocava freqüentemente a companhia de Rony e Hermione para ficar alguns segundos a mais com o sonserino. Trabalhava horas inteiras na biblioteca só para aproveitar os poucos minutos que tinha ao lado do outro.

No fundo, o moreno sabia que era verdade, que o melhor era deixar viver e que a falta de intimidade seria resolvida com o passar dos dias. Na verdade, não queria apressar as coisas. O começo já foi rápido e intenso o suficiente, não precisavam de uma acelerada nessa relação toda. Gostava de gastar seu tempo com Malfoy, por menos que se falassem (até porque os olhares já diziam tudo) e desejava intimamente poder manter essa sólida amizade com o loiro. Afinal, tinham chegado até ali não é?

- Concordo, Draco. Acho que você consegue fazer muito sentido quando quer.

- Eu sou capaz de muitas coisas quando quero, Potter – replicou Malfoy num tom meio desafiador.

Mas Draco não teve a intenção de parecer rude. Quis soar amigável, e teve certeza que conseguiu passar essa impressão. O olhar do moreno disse tudo: queria explorar os pontos fracos dele, queria penetrar aonde ninguém mais tinha ido, queria sentir segurança ao lado dele. E Malfoy, mais do que nunca, estava disposto a manter esse tipo de confidências com Potter.

E, como sempre, ruborizado pela intensidade do olhar do grifinório, Draco ergueu-se da cadeira e disse que precisavam ir deitar...

- Amanhã poderemos ir para Hogsmeade, esqueceu-se? Eu preciso ir, dar uma arejada em alguns... pensamentos que perturbam o meu sono.

Harry poderia imaginar quais pensamentos seriam esses, mas vindo de Malfoy, tudo era possível, ou improvável.

- Acho que nos encontraremos lá?

- É bem provável. Não tem ninguém na escola, estamos de férias e o vilarejo deve estar às moscas. Vão ficar contentes que tenhamos ido lá.

Os garotos foram se levantando, animados com o amanhã, que parecia tão longe. A biblioteca estava na mais plena quietude, não fosse a respiração dos meninos. Finos raios de luar e alguns archotes iluminavam fracamente o lugar. Não fosse uma escola, aquela sala poderia ser tomada por um cenário de filme de terror. O barulho fraco do pio das corujas podia ser ouvido, o que tornava a situação ainda mais amedrontadora. Harry apagou as últimas tochas e o pouco brilho que havia no lugar, morreu.

Agora, a luz da lua recortava as árvores da Floresta Proibida de um modo aterrorizante e algum animal mágico uivou ao longe. Os garotos não admitiram, mas estavam com medo. Enquanto o moreno sentia sua pele se arrepiar ao som do uivo, o loiro ofegava e espiava para todos os lados. Ambas as imaginações estavam a mil por hora, mas ambos recusaram-se a emitir algum som. Harry movimentava-se em direção à porta, com Draco colado em suas costas. O grifinório podia sentir o sonserino seguindo-o e, apesar da situação, estava apreciando o fato de que Malfoy estava assustado. Embora o outro não demonstrasse, sua adrenalina passara a comandar seu organismo. Poderia-se dizer que a "intimidade" começava ali.

Harry abriu a porta da biblioteca, Draco saiu e o moreno selou-a com o feitiço. O corredor, mais iluminado, ofuscou a vista dos meninos de olhos claros. Caminharam lentamente, evitando cruzarem olhares, tentando diminuir a tensão que haviam criado instintivamente. Quando chegaram ao ponto em que seus caminhos se separavam, Draco misturou malícia, maldade e estima em um olhar só. Harry tentou retribuir de um modo ainda mais intimador que o do sonserino, mas, se houvesse um espelho em sua frente, teria se achado um tolo. Como sempre, esse "luta" não durou mais que segundos.

Draco queria desejar um boa-noite a Harry, mas as palavras entalaram na sua garganta, pois tudo o que ele queria era ficar ali, com o brilho dos archotes, da lua, do olhar de Harry...

Harry, por sua vez, reprimia um abraço amigável em seus braços. Queria poder selar de vez a amizade que começara entre os dois. Mas ao pensar, percebeu que a idéia era patética, afinal, só o cinza aguado e ofuscante dos olhos do loiro já era suficiente...

----

Pessoasssssssss, me perdoem, sério! Meu pai quis trocar o pc e eu não tinha da onde atualizar. Falei só duas semanas né? Foi um mês, desculpem-me por favor.. Mas pra informação de vocês, o capítulo 7 já tá pronto e vcs não vao ter que se preocupar ahuiahuiahuiaha.. Aproveitem, releiam a fic se precisarem ahuihauuahaiahi amo vcs! E mandem reviews :D


	7. Sonhos de uma noite de inverno

CAPÍTULO 7

TÍTULO: Sonho de uma noite de inverno

Harry dirigiu-se à escadaria que o levaria à torre da Grifinória, mas na verdade, não tomava conhecimento do caminho que seguia. Sentia-se leve, flutuava pelos pisos, como um fantasma. Seus olhos queriam registrar aonde ia, mas sua mente só tinha espaço para os tão estonteantes olhos cinzentos. O que era aquilo que crescia nele? Pensou novamente no vazio, que não poderia ser preenchido por Hermione ou Rony. Mas, ao lembrar-se de Malfoy e seu olhar, sua pele branca, seu jeito introvertido, malicioso, descobriu que o vazio não era mais tão vazio assim.

"Meu Deus, como estou sendo tolo" – pensava, e afastava completamente a idéia de estar gostando de Malfoy além da amizade.

Colocou-se em seu pijama, esforçou-se para pensar nos amigos, que estavam tão longe. Sentiu saudades de Rony e Hermione, mas jamais poderia confessar seus segredos e pensamentos irracionais a qualquer um dos dois. Deitou-se na cama quente e confortável, sentiu o cobertor envolvê-lo e desejou, quase sem querer, que outros braços estivessem ali, para confortá-lo e respirar em seu ouvido, fazendo-o tremer e suspirar de prazer. Tentou dormir, cerrar os olhos para aqueles tão cinzentos e penetrantes...

Dormir já não era um escape. Nos seus sonhos, Malfoy entrava e saía, livre, para confundir a mente de Harry tanto quanto um _Confundus_. Sonhava coisas malucas, engraçadas, sexy. Acordou suado, assustado e com a sensação de que estivera sonhando algo errado, proibido. Olhou pela janela, o dia ia amanhecendo: o céu passava de um azul marinho para uma fina linha rosada no horizonte.

"Deve ser cedo demais para o café, mas não tenho um pingo de sono" – avisou para sua mente, que trabalhava ávida e rapidamente, em função do sonho que tivera.

No sonho, Draco Malfoy e ele caminhavam lentamente pelo corredor do sétimo andar, que levava a nenhum lugar, que era um esconderijo para casais que queriam infringir o regulamento. Aparentemente, os dois tinham combinado de se encontrar em tal lugar. Para quê? Não importava muito no momento. Estavam caminhando e conversando sobre besteiras, quando encontraram, aos beijos e amassos quentes, Parvati Patil e Miguel Corner. Patil levantou-se rapidamente, ajeitou sua blusa e Corner levantou seu zíper. O garoto e a garota olharam para o sonserino e o grifinório, constrangidos. Apressadamente, Corner e Parvati sumiram dali, como se tivessem aparatado. Harry e Draco simplesmente riam da situação. Era óbvio demais que não iam contar para ninguém, uma vez que também estavam fora da cama em horário proibido e num lugar mais proibido ainda.

Riam, riam, mas o riso ia acabando e eles não sabiam mais o que fazer. Malfoy ainda tentou forçar uma risada, em vão. Um vácuo apossou-se da situação. Eles não se olhavam, não demonstravam nenhuma ação, não se tocavam. A respiração estava ofegante e, talvez inspirados pela rebeldia do lugar, os pensamentos atrevidos tomaram conta de Harry.

Aproximou-se de Malfoy, lentamente, tocou-lhe a mão e o loiro levantou a cabeça, em busca dos olhos daquele que o tocava com tanta firmeza e maciez. Fitaram-se por segundos, e o loiro, incapaz de se controlar diante de tanta beleza no olhar, na boca, na pele das maçãs do rosto de Harry, inclinou sua cabeça para um beijo. Seus lábios estavam próximos demais, as respirações de Malfoy e Harry misturavam-se em uma só, não conseguiam mais distinguir os cheiros um do outro, suas bocas compunham um desejo só...

Foi quando Harry acordou, assustado, molhado e com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. Confuso e cansado, o garoto olhou para o horizonte pela sua janela com molduras em pedra: uma fina linha rosada anunciava o nascer do sol. Estava podre, sua noite fora, sem dúvidas, extremamente desastrosa. Harry culpou o sonho por isso, levantou-se, vestiu-se e ficou lendo o livro que Hermione lhe dera de Natal, só aguardando o horário para ir tomar café.

----------(x)----------

Malfoy seguia pelos corredores, seus passos automáticos já sabiam para onde ir. Andava sem pressa, afinal queria tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. E apesar da cama quentinha estar a sua espera, ele adoraria ficar acordado e refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

Esquecera completamente de tudo e todos a sua volta. Queria se perder naquele infinito verde e não sair mais de lá. Esquecera do trabalho reservado a ele no Ministério, esquecera dos amigos, esquecera da magia. Poderia passar horas pensando num jeito de tirar aqueles malditos círculos cristalinos da sua mente, mas quanto mais tentasse, mais penetrantes eles se tornariam. Tentou não pensar em nada. Encostou-se em um pilar frio, perto de uma janela que irradiava a luz lunar. Escorregou e ficou por ali mesmo, pensando, pensando, horas a fio, mas jamais chegaria a uma conclusão, que ele nem sabia do quê.

Harry adentrou sua mente tão intensa e profundamente que sua respiração tornou-se rápida e ofegante. Fechou os olhos. Se ele dormia ou estava acordado, não poderia saber.

Os dois caminhavam por um campo aberto, fora dos terrenos da escola, onde o verde da grama se confundia com o verde dos olhos de Harry. Os dois caminhavam lentamente, aproveitando o cheiro de terra, a luz do sol, o som do silêncio, a solidão acompanhada. Não havia ninguém por perto, exceto os dois, e Draco sentia-se livre para fazer o que quisesse. O tempo era um aliado, fazendo os minutos estender-se por horas. Não era a primeira vez que o loiro não prestava atenção em nada, senão no grifinório. Observar Harry andando calmamente, com os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, com um olhar compenetrado de quem sabe aonde quer ir, mesmo que não tenha lugar nenhum para chegar. Draco tentou ao máximo afastar qualquer desejo de tocá-lo, porque sabia que se o fizesse, seria o fim.

- Draco, vamos no sentar um pouco? – Harry pediu.

- Sim, vamos – O sonserino satisfez-se com o pedido. Assim poderiam ficar juntos, e "sem querer", Draco poderia encostá-lo.

Os dois abaixaram-se na grama verde, e Harry, incapaz de resistir, deitou-se, espalhando dentes-de-leão por todo o lado, fechou os olhos e parecia dormir. A cena, inocente, fez as entranhas de Malfoy se contorcerem e um desejo de atacá-lo e beijar seus lábios, correu pelas suas veias. Resistir a esses impulsos era ainda mais difícil do que controlar seus pensamentos.

Incapaz de se dominar, Draco avançou suavemente por cima de Harry. Seus cabelos roçavam delicadamente no rosto do moreno. Ele abriu os olhos e não estava assustado, pelo contrário: pela calma e serenidade, parecia esperar por aquilo.

- Por que você demorou tanto? – perguntou Harry, com os lábios já úmidos, prontos para um beijo.

- Por que você simplesmente não me beija? – Malfoy, sempre desafiador, replicou para o grifinório em resposta.

Seus lábios, tão úmidos quanto os de Harry, já se aproximavam da boca dele. Sua mão esquerda deslizava pelos cabelos morenos e macios, enquanto sua mão esquerda explorava a barriga tão bem torneada pelo quadribol. O desejo era incontrolável: queria ter aquele garoto em seus braços, sem se importar com tempo, pessoas, histórias...

O verdadeiro Malfoy acordou assustado, não imagina quando tempo tinha ficado ali, se teria adormecido, se teria sonhado ou imaginado. Seu corpo ainda estava na posição do sonho e ele se achou tolo por isso. Sacudiu a cabeça, pasmo com o que acabara de presenciar em seu inconsciente. Colocou suas vestes e viu pela janela que o dia ia amanhecendo... Era cedo demais para descer. Ficou ali arrumando seus pertences, que estavam bagunçados demais para um Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O capítulo tá curtinho porque eu achei melhor colocar só os sonhos aqui, pra vcs pirarem bastante haiuhauihaahuia Obrigada pelo imenso carinho!_


	8. Lua e óleo

CAPÍTULO 8

TÍTULO: Lua e óleo

Quando Harry desceu para tomar café, o sol já ia subindo no céu, fraquinho, aguado, mas pelo menos não nevava. Um bom indício de que o dia em Hogsmeade seria agradável. Na sua mesa, não havia mais que uns dez grifinórios de cara amassada e profundas olheiras, todos indicando que voltariam pras suas camas assim que terminassem de comer. Mal tinha se acomodado no banco, quando uma figura loira adentra o salão. O moreno gostaria que ele tivesse olhado em sua direção, seu braço pronto para um aceno amigável, mas o outro preferiu sentar-se de costas para ele, o que era um tanto quanto estranho.

- Ele deve estar se achando feio, mas se ele soubesse que mesmo às oito da manhã ele consegue ser bonito... – Harry pensou com seus botões, relembrando o sonho que tivera há pouco.

Continuou a comer suas torradas com mel. Estava muito absorto em seus próprios pensamentos para notar Malfoy virava de costas para observá-lo.

----------(x)----------

Ao entrar pelo salão, Draco notou a presença chamativa de Harry, que mesmo sem querer, atraía toda a atenção para ele E não somente pela cicatriz, mas pela aura que parecia estar em torno do garoto: ele irradiava serenidade. Forçou-se a não sentar de frente para ele, do contrário, não tomaria café da manhã direito. Em períodos de aula, era mais fácil disfarçar as olhadelas em direção do moreno, por causa do enorme número de alunos. Mas nas férias de inverno, com meia dúzia de alunos pelo castelo, isso seria bem mais complicado.

Acomodou-se de costas para ele, imaginando o que teria um café agradável, mas a tentação de olhar para trás era mais forte que ele. A cada espiada, Harry parecia-lhe cada vez mais entretido em seus pensamentos. Malfoy teria apreciado muito tal momento, se soubesse Legilimência.

----

O trajeto até Hogsmeade fora fácil e rápido, uma vez que apenas 23 alunos se encontravam na escola. Harry levou seu Mapa do Maroto, sua bolsinha de galeões e um livro de fábulas mágicas que ganhara de Hermione há alguns Natais. Nunca tocara no livro, sequer desembrulhara-o, mas hoje, excepcionalmente hoje, como não teria muito o que fazer em Hogsmeade, tirou o "velho" exemplar do fundo do malão e enfiou-o debaixo do braço.

O frio estava cortante. Várias vezes, o vento penetrava os casacos de Harry e ele tremia bastante. Seus lábios batiam e estavam roxos. Suas mãos insensíveis no bolso do casaco e ele imaginou se ainda teria nariz e orelhas, uma vez que não podia senti-los.

Ainda vidrado em tal sensação térmica, ele percorreu todo o caminho até o vilarejo sozinho, imaginando o que seus amigos estaria fazendo agora. Sentiu falta de Rony e suas conversas até mais tarde no dormitório, das compras que faziam na Zonko's, de tomar cerveja amanteigada, de poder contar com ele pro que fosse. Imaginou o que estaria fazendo agora: rindo e se divertindo com seus irmãos, enquanto a Sra. Weasley preparava o almoço. Estava com saudades de Hermione. Pensou na garota e aonde ela poderia estar agora, se estaria feliz, se precisaria de sua ajuda. Após refletir, percebeu que essa última hipótese era inviável e riu sozinho. E lembrou-se de como havia sido indulgente e frio com os dois na despedida pras férias e ficou mal.

Colocara em risco sua amizade com os melhores amigos por culpa de uma relação com Draco Malfoy, seu maior inimigo desde os 10 anos de idade. Seu coração apertou e formou-se um nó em sua garganta e ele desejou estar com os amigos, queria saber o que sentiam, pensando, se ainda gostavam dele, se o desculpavam pelo seu comportamento distante e pela sua ausência. Queria gritar para que eles pudessem escutá-lo e, ao abrir a boca, a idéia pareceu-lhe seu fundamento. Os amigos estavam a quilômetros, e o máximo que ele conseguiria seria uma dor de garganta tremenda.

Devaneando, passou em frente ao Três Vassouras e entrou. Instintivamente pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Madame Rosmerta trouxe-lhe a cerveja e pareceu meio triste ao observar a cena: um garoto tão bonito como sempre fora, sozinho, tomando cerveja amanteigada, no inverno.

Foi quando o sininho da porta tocou, avisando a entrada de mais um cliente.

----

Draco sentia-se livre. Pela primeira vez poderia caminhar lenta e silenciosamente pelas ruelas geladas e quietas do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Assoviava uma música já conhecida sua. E não podia deixar de pensar em Potter, nos sonhos, no quase beijo... Já não olhava em Harry um amigo. Mas não podia vê-lo como namorado! Mas essas dúvidas contornaram sua mente. Ele queria deixar as coisas fluírem, queria que tudo fosse natural...

Andava sem rumo, sem um destino premeditado. Sua vida fora tão planejada, tudo era minucioso e ele nada fazia sem um plano B. Precisava da certeza, da exatidão, porém não com Potter. O moreno era imprevisível, suas atitudes mais simples faziam seu coração palpitar, seu olhar de zombaria fazia sua boca secar. Os minutos ao lado dele eram incertos, infinitos, incríveis.

Uma rajada leve de vento fez os cabelos do loiro voarem, bagunçados. Lembrou-se dos cabelos de Harry e imaginou a reação deles a uma brisa como essa. E viajou novamente para os pensamentos relacionados à sua situação com ele. Ele era mais que um amigo, e muito menos que um namorado. Como classificá-lo? Talvez não haja uma lacuna para Potter, pensou. Talvez ele seja, simplesmente, sem precisar de rótulos ou especificações.

Estava vagando, quando distraidamente passou pela porta do Três Vassouras e viu lá dentro um moreno de olhos verdes desacompanhado, tomando cerveja amanteigada. Foi ao encontro da porta e com os dedos tremendo, tocou a maçaneta. Sentiu o coração pular da garganta ao ouvir o sininho indicando sua entrada, pois nesse exato momento, o dono de seus pensamentos levantava a cabeça para ver quem entrava no estabelecimento.

----

- Harry! – cumprimentou Malfoy de longe, reunindo toda a coragem que não possuía.

- Draco, tudo bem? – respondeu Harry, desejando que o garoto entendesse o chamado como um pedido para ele ir sentar-se em sua companhia. E o loiro correspondeu aos desejos de Harry, aconchegando-se na cadeira exatamente ao lado esquerdo do grifinório.

- Sem muita coisa pra fazer por aqui... – comentou o sonserino, com ares de tédio.

- Pois é... É bem mais difícil se divertir sozinho do que quando se está com amigos.

- Você sente falta deles, não é? – perguntou Draco, num tom extremamente firme, porém sedento de vontade de saber se era um bom "substituto".

- Bastante. Nós somos amigos desde os onze anos de idade, já fizemos muitas coisas, e depois que começamos com o projeto, nós nos afastamos demais. E isso tem me confundido demais. Não sei pra que lado corro...

Malfoy ponderava. Não poderia estar ouvindo aquilo! O garoto que finalmente o entendera, o aceitara do jeito que ele era, queria dar as costas para ele e voltar coma antigas amizades. Talvez ele tenha nascido mesmo para ficar sozinho, para ser um homem de negócios, sem amizades, se amores...

- ...não que você seja má companhia, Malfoy. Você sabe o quanto aprecio ficar com você, como a gente conseguiu reverter toda essa história de inimigos.

- Obrigada Harry, a sua amizade tem sido muito importante pra mim.

O moreno teve certeza dos sentimentos que transpassavam por aquela frase. Tinha certeza da sinceridade de Malfoy, uma vez que se sentia igual. Tornou a pensar no sonho que tivera, e estaria muito mais confuso se o sonserino não transparecesse o mesmo tipo de sentimento através do olhar, tão cinzento e tão profundo.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, sorrindo com os olhos, ambos desejando dizer tudo, sem dizer nada. Ambos esquecendo-se dos seus passados, pouco se importando com seus futuros, o desejo de fazer valer o presente ardendo dentro de seus corpos.

Ergueram-se rapidamente da mesa, no mesmo instante. Não queriam mais ficar ali. Queriam vagar por horas pelo vilarejo, rindo e contando histórias, revivendo seus momentos mais felizes, tristes, especiais. Pagaram a conta, deslizaram até a porta e abriram-na, rumo ao frio nevoento da vila bruxa. Eles caminhavam por uma pequena estradinha, que levava ao bar Cabeça de Javali.

- Então Malfoy, como está com a Pansy Parkinson?

Malfoy deu uma risada debochada e um soco no braço de Harry.

- Acabou, meu amigo, ela é peça fora do xadrez de bruxo.

- Rolam boatos de que você esteja afim da Lana Nudges...

- Quem foi o idiota que espalhou isso? Nudges é uma ridícula e tá no 4º ano!

- Boatos são boatos, ninguém sabe quem começa. E sei lá, vai que você está _mesmo_ afim dela... – disse Harry em tom irônico.

- Ah, eu amo Lana Nudges! Não quer que eu tatue isso no meu peito? E você que fica aí enchendo, não tá afim de ninguém, não?

Foi um jeito brincalhão de Malfoy de poder saber aquilo que entalava sua garganta há alguns dias. Se Harry gostava dele do mesmo jeito que ele gostava. Se o outro nutria o mesmo tipo de sentimento. Se um dia assumiria que...

- Hm, tem uma pessoa, sim...

- Não me diga que é Gina Weasley?!

- Não... Ela sempre gostou do Miguel Corner. Se você quer realmente saber, você saberá aonde ir, hoje à noite.

E saiu, deixando Draco Malfoy mais perdido do que nunca em seus pensamentos.

----------(x)----------

Já de noite, depois do banho devidamente tomado, Draco olhou-se no espelho. Harry disse que ele saberia aonde ir, mas ele não fazia idéia do que se tratava. Pensou em todos os seus momentos com o moreno e se conseguiriam pescar alguma possibilidade de lugar para se encontrarem. Os únicos lugares onde já estivera com o grifinório eram a biblioteca, Hogsmeade e aquele canto escuro que nem se lembrava mais aonde era.

Um clique em sua mente acendeu a lâmpada de idéia perfeita: o corredor 17! Aonde se descobriram pela primeira vez, onde suas respirações ficaram tão próximas quanto num beijo...

----

Harry tinha certeza de que Draco iria encontrar o lugar... O corredor 17. E ele estava rumando para lá, no escuro dos corredores, pois a lua estava decidida a se manter encoberta pelas nuvens negras. Era agora ou não seria nunca mais. Diria tudo o que sente por Malfoy, seu sonho e sua vontade de não desviar jamais daqueles olhos penetrantes.

----------(x)----------

O moreno aterrissou deslizando, usando a capa da invisibilidade, na frente da porta da biblioteca. Queria chegar primeiro, queria esperar o sonserino e ver sua cara de espanto, sua expressão ao encontrá-lo. Abriu-a com o feitiço e fechou, com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho. Dirigiu-se ao corredor 17, tão conhecido por ele. Tinha certeza de que ele estaria lá, com o sorriso enviesado mais sedutor de toda Hogwarts. Depois do que sonhou, não tinha como negar: o espaço estava preenchido, por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ficou ali parado, esperando por um ruído entre as estantes, que talvez jamais viesse.

Sua imaginação vagava pelo sonho que tinha tido na noite passada: a respiração de Malfoy tão próxima da sua, o medo do proibido, a vontade de beijá-lo. A confusão estava feita! E ninguém poderia saber que sensações os olhos cinzentos provocam em seu corpo quando o grifinório lembra deles. O coração acelera, as mãos suam frio e a boca fica à espera de um beijo. Jamais imaginaria _querer_ um beijo de Draco Malfoy. No instante em que pensou nisso, odiou-se.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu não posso estar aqui. Não posso ser... gay, não quero! – disse para si mesmo. E nesse instante, virou-se e estava pronto para sair da biblioteca, quando o clique da porta o congelou.

"Ele não pode estar aqui, ele não pode ter vindo, não pode sentir o mesmo que eu, isso é impossível." – pensou.

Espreitou-se entre as estantes escuras, era dificílimo enxergar, uma vez que a lua resolvera esconder-se atrás das nuvens. Um vulto alto rastejava para chegar até ele e o garoto começou a tremer.

- Dementador? Aqui na biblioteca? – perguntou para si mesmo, assustado.

A sombra aproximava-se com extrema rapidez e quando o garoto decidiu esgueirar a cabeça para fora da prateleira, ele pôde ver Severo Snape sair por detrás do breu da biblioteca. O professor entrou no que parecia ser o corredor 14 e, com todo o cuidado, Harry prendeu a respiração e continuou a observar.

Snape parecia incomodado, preocupado e quem sabe até, irritado. Não parava de consultar seu relógio de pulso, o que não fazia muito sentido, afinal o escuro envolvia o lugar como uma névoa, impossibilitando a visão de qualquer um. Harry distinguia Snape pelo seu contorno, seus cabelos até os ombros, lisos e oleosos, e sua capa. O grifinório desejou tão ardentemente saber o que Snape poderia estar fazendo ali tão tarde, que o barulho da porta foi ouvido novamente. Dessa vez Harry não reconheceu quem poderia ser dessa vez. Mas foi só ouvir o sussurro, que retumbou pelas estantes de livros, para o queixo de Harry cair.

- Desculpe, Sev. Dumbledore me segurou até tarde na sala dele e... – desculpou-se Remo Lupin, e o silêncio foi quebrado de vez.

- Já chega, Remo! – Snape falou em seu tom de voz grave - Você sempre arranja uma mentira para não nos encontrarmos mais. Saiba você que ninguém anda desconfiado de nada! Essa biblioteca é selada por um feitiço que só eu, você e Madame Pince sabemos...

Doce ilusão, a de Snape. Mal sabia que dois alunos tinham acesso à biblioteca quando bem entendiam, e que um deles estava entranhado ali, naquele momento, escutando a conversa.

-...e além disso, você nunca foi de inventar programas com Dumbledore antes de nos encontrarmos.

- Sev, você sabe o que eu sinto por você, você sabe que é único, que eu não quero perder o que nós já construímos... Você é um dos poucos que me entende, que me ajuda, de todas as formas que isso possa ser interpretado. Eu não consigo viver sem você.

- Então por que todas as noites você se atrasa? Por que simplesmente não cancela o que tem para fazer? Da outra vez, a maldita _aula particular_ para Danielle Shiver. Quem precisa de aulas particulares com você, afinal? Remo, você é o melhor professor de Hogwarts e é um dos poucos por quem eu daria a vida nesse mundo... Não minta para mim! Eu não mereço isso.

- Eu acho que você está entendendo errado...

- Por que? Por que? Não estou entendendo errado. – Snape estava quase gritando e Harry temeu por sua presença. E se alguém mais aparecesse e eles resolvessem investigar o lugar? Parou de pensar nisso após ouvir a voz de Severo, que por algum motivo, estava mais fraca do que de costume – Eu me sacrifico por você, Remo. Escondo o seu segredo, preparo a poção, acolho você de todas as formas possíveis. E você não tem dado valor a isso, só me trata com palavras! Não quero palavras, Remo, quero demonstrações.

- O que você quer que eu demonstre, Sev? Que eu quero ter você do meu lado? Que você é muito mais do que imaginei que fosse? Que... que... Eu amo você?

- Onde está esse amor, Remo? Eu não o sinto, eu não o vejo, eu não o toco. Eu só escuto, mas não posso fazer nada com as suas palavras. Está no passado o tempo que você me iludia com as suas declarações e cartas de amor. Você acha que é fácil fazer tudo por você e não ver um gesto de agradecimento? Você acha que eu consigo dormir direito sabendo que amanhã ou depois você pode me deixar? Sinto falta das suas carícias, dos seus beijos, de caminhar com você ao anoitecer pela Casa dos Gritos, das loucuras que já fizemos lá...

- Chega, chega, Severo! Não vou tolerar que a sua boca diga esses disparates! Não agüento a idéia de você querer provas do meu amor. Ou você acredita que eu amo você ou não. E eu amo você, Sev. Mais do que consigo demonstrar, mais do que o meu coração é capaz de suportar. E se você não é capaz de compreender isso, de sentir isso, sinto muito.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Harry tinha a óbvia sensação de que não deveria estar ali, mas estava sem saída. Os dois homens bloqueavam a passagem e não havia mais por onde sair. Só restava ao moreno continuar a escutar aquela conversa desconfortável entre o professor que mais gostava e o que mais odiava.

O momento foi quebrado pelo miado característico de Madame Nora, e os dois professores cochicharam algo inaudível e saíram depressa dali. O grifinório não sabia o que fazer. Colocou a capa de invisibilidade e rumou para fora do aposento. A porta estava entreaberta – os professores esqueceram de trancá-la, no desespero de serem pegos -, portanto era possível ver o que ocorria lá fora. Num instante, Harry percebeu que Filch veria que a porta estava aberta e entraria na biblioteca para verificar. Escutou os passos do zelador se aproximarem e rumou para longe da porta. Ficou quieto no escuro, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

"Então Snape e Remo são... Mas isso não pode ser! Snape odiava Remo com todas a forças que havia debaixo de seu cabelo oleoso. E agora os dois estão juntos, dizendo que se amam, Snape exigindo provas desse amor, os dois lutando por um relacionamento impossível e impraticável... Bem como eu com... Não! Não estou apaixonado pelo Malfoy! Nós só nos tornamos grandes amigos e confidentes. Eu... não... desejo...".

No fundo, aquela voz irritante ecoava em sua cabeça com a verdade. Entretanto, não era a hora apropriada para pensar num assunto delicado desses. Precisava escapar dali o mais cedo possível, antes que Argo Filch o agarrasse e o fizesse limpar as privadas dos banheiros do sexto andar.

Espiou mais uma vez pela porta e notou que tudo estava silencioso, calmo. Somente a fraca luz dos archotes crepitava, fazendo sombras tremeluzentes nas paredes. Pela janela do corredor, via a lua, já descoberta pelas nuvens, que como sempre, marcava presença, recortando as árvores pontiagudas da Floresta Proibida. Saiu da sala o mais devagar que pôde e antes que pudesse fechar a porta com o feitiço, examinou seu relógio de pulso e anotou mentalmente a hora: duas da manhã. Esforçando-se para não farfalhar sua capa, o moreno virou-se para selar sua saída da biblioteca, mas cada tentativa parecia inútil diante do eco que seus passos provocavam no chão frio.

O barulho que ele fazia não teria tanta importância se ele não tivesse ouvido outros ruídos além dos seus. Harry parou. Não havia tempo para pensar, para correr, para se locomover. Suas proteções eram sua capa e sua capacidade de não respirar, e o garoto ficou ali, imóvel, diante da porta entreaberta. Os passos se aproximavam e o garoto alcançou sua varinha por dentro das vestes. Segurou-a firme e estava preparado para estuporar o que entrasse em seu caminho. As tochas foram se iluminando na medida que o ser caminhava por ali e o moreno podia sentir seu coração subindo e descendo em seu pomo-de-adão. Esboçou um movimento qualquer de suas pernas, mas elas teimavam em não obedecer às suas ordens.

No virar de sua cabeça, o grifinório encarou quem estava ali. Era óbvio que _ele_ não podia vê-lo, afinal estava usando a capa. Mas isso não significava que não pudesse senti-lo, que não pudesse entender o que significava aquela porta encostada. _Ele_ olhou diretamente em sua direção, sem medo do que pudesse acontecer, pois sabia o que encontraria ali no nada. Tocou a capa, que veio a cair pelo corpo do moreno, revelando sua identidade, mas o grifinório não estava preocupado. Levado pelo momento, pela lua, pelos seus sonhos, pelo brilho cinza que rodeava sua imaginação e que agora cintilava diante de sua face, o garoto empurrou a porta da biblioteca atrás de si, e puxou o dono daqueles olhos cinzentos para perto de seu corpo.

- _Alohomora finite_. – sussurrou o moreno, sem culpa, sem medo, sem dúvidas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Háááá,gostaram do Snape/Lupin? ahauhauhahu A idéia surgiu muito do nada, e eu achei tão legal que resolvi escrever. Desculpem a demora e o próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito... Continuem com as reviews, adoro vocês!


	9. Jardim de Neve

CAPÍTULO 8

TÍTULO: Jardim de neve

Harry e Draco estavam sozinhos na biblioteca, na madrugada fria, mas nenhum dos dois reclamava. Draco podia ver faíscas verdes saindo do olhar do moreno e não podia ser diferente. A lua brilhava, emoldurando seus corpos unidos. Nada diziam, mas eles se entendiam com olhares, com quantos olhares quisessem. Suas bocas abriam somente para respirar, para aliviar a tensão do momento.

Draco estava encostado contra a porta e Harry estava muito próximo dele, tão próximo quanto esteve naquela vez em que quase foram pegos por Filch. As mãos do loiro envolviam a cintura do grifinório, que por sua vez, trazia o corpo do loiro para ainda mais perto. As palavras eram desnecessárias, os toques falavam por si só.

"Fique aqui, não me deixe, quero ter você".

- Draco, eu... – começou Harry – Eu não queria que isto estivesse acontecendo. Mas está. E eu não sei de quem é a culpa e também não sei o que fazer.

- Potter, você está dizendo que não me deseja? Que nunca imaginou nossas bocas coladas? Que nunca sonhou comigo, com meus abraços?

- Eu não disse isso... Disse que não queria que isso acontecesse assim, tão rápido, tão intenso.

- Então por que você me trouxe aqui? Por que fechou a porta atrás de nós? Está me puxando para perto de você à toa?

- Porque eu... Eu gosto de você, Malfoy. De verdade. Não consigo ficar um minuto sequer sem lembrar desse teu olhar, dessa tua pele... E isso está me matando.

- Te mata? E como você acha que eu me sinto, sabendo que jamais vou poder beijar essa sua boca?

E dizendo isso, Malfoy colocou sua mão esquerda na nuca de Harry e fitou-o. A respiração do moreno estava ofegante e a de Draco, cadenciada, normal.

- Você fica nervoso quando eu faço isso, não é Potter? E depois diz que não quer que isso aconteça...

Novamente, o loiro resolveu provocar. Com a mão esquerda envolvendo a nuca no grifinório, a direita estava livre para fazer o que quisesse, e Draco sabia que poderia fazer. Sua mão direita escorregou pela barriga do moreno, tocou seu umbigo, deslizou nos pêlos do abdômen de Harry até chegar a sua calça. Malfoy brincava com o cós do jeans do moreno, sua mão num jogo de vai-não-vai. Nesse ponto, Harry arfava e mordia seus lábios de prazer...

- Viu, Potter? Se você não sabe, eu sei o que você quer... – disse o sonserino, afastando-se lentamente do outro – E da próxima vez – virou-se para a porta – não seja tão hipócrita! – abriu-a e saiu, enfurecido, deixando o moreno no escuro, num labirinto de pensamentos. A lua deixava-se cobrir por nuvens e não havia mais faíscas esverdeadas em seu olhar.

----------(x)----------

Harry ficou parado olhando para a porta. Não podia crer que havia sido chamado de hipócrita por aquele que gostava. Travou tantas batalhas contra si mesmo, contra os preconceitos, para chegar àquele momento e receber um não. Acontecera o que mais temia: fora recusado, fora destratado. O moreno sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. E ainda haviam de se encontrar.

Imaginou como seriam os encontros em que teriam que conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Teria que passar noites olhando Malfoy, esperando seu beijo, seu toque, suas carícias. Devia prosseguir com o trabalho, mesmo que tivesse que gritar em seus pensamentos, mesmo que seu corpo borbulhasse de desejo por aqueles olhos, por aquele corpo. Ele estaria trancafiado em seu próprio corpo, sua própria mente, não poderia transparecer os sentimentos que alimentava por Malfoy, e que agora, pareciam aumentar, um aumento sem tamanho. Não cabia mais naquela biblioteca o quanto gostava de Malfoy, o quanto queria tê-lo em seus braços, o quanto queria caminhar com ele novamente pelas ruas enevoadas de Hogsmeade.

Queria sair dali, enfiar-se no escuro e de lá não sair, até que fosse resgatado por _ele_. Seu sonho tornou-se tão distante quanto jamais fora, e para ele, o loiro era uma luz inatingível, uma pele intocável, uma vontade indesejável, porém, totalmente indispensável. Gostava da companhia dele, do sorriso enviesado, do modo como dizia "Potter", do contato de peles, do perfume que exalava de seus cabelos muito loiros, quase alvos. Sentia raiva de si. Por que simplesmente não o beijara, como imaginou por tantas vezes?

Suas dúvidas e tristezas tomavam conta de sua mente e ele não agüentaria mais ficar naquele lugar, seja sozinho, seja com Draco. Saíra pela porta por onde vira sua paixão o deixar, deliberadamente. Aspirou no ar o odor característico do sonserino e isso o fez em pedaços. Selou a porta e caminhou em direção à Torre da Grifinória, de onde não queria sair até o fim das férias. Não seria capaz de ver Malfoy caminhar pelo castelo com o ar de prepotência que ele tinha aprendido a admirar. Não suportaria ver os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes rasgarem em sua direção, lançarem olhares maldosos e não sensuais e conquistadores, como haviam sido um dia. Dia que parecia tão distante...

Harry queria dormir, mergulhar em seu cobertor e não sonhar com nada. Nem a mera lembrança de seus amigos o fizera sentir-se melhor: jamais poderia contar isso a qualquer um dos dois. Ao chegar na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, cuspiu a senha e subiu, automaticamente, as escadas. Sem nem ao menos tirar as roupas ou os sapatos, jogou-se em sua cama. Logo adormeceu, mas seus sonhos estavam povoados de beijos e estradas cheias de neve...

----

Malfoy, ao sair da biblioteca, arrependera-se do que fizera. Deixou para trás o garoto que acalmava suas feridas, que o tratava como nunca fizeram, que o compreendia, que o fazia sentir vivo. Por que? Porque o outro estava em dúvidas. E Malfoy não suportava dúvidas. Mas a ponto de deixar escapar sua grande paixão. Esforçara-se para aceitar sua nova decisão e agora jogava tudo no lixo?

Tratara-o como um verme que não merece ser amado por sua indecisão. Lembrou de como o brilho no olhar de Harry cessou ao abandoná-lo na biblioteca e sentiu culpa. Sentiu dor. Pela primeira vez, sentira a dor de ter ignorado alguém que realmente gostava dele. Queria mutilar-se por isso. Não estava bem dentro dele mesmo, desejava sair de seu corpo. Sentiu nojo. Nojo de ter trocado a certeza dos dois pela dúvida de um. Não poderia tê-lo ensinado o caminho? Mostrado que estava certo em pedir a ele que fosse à biblioteca? Deveria ter guiado, com toda a certeza que jamais tivera, suas mãos até sua cintura, deveria ter colado suas bocas num beijo. Porém, foi egoísta, foi fraco.

Comandado por suas pernas, somente, teve vontade de voltar no segundo em que partira da biblioteca, mas não sabia o que poderia esperar. Um soco ou um beijo. Foi covarde, novamente fraco. Pensava em como estaria Harry agora. Imaginava se estaria bem, se precisaria do seu carinho, do sorriso que somente ele conseguia arrancar. Porque ele, Malfoy, necessitava do abraço quente de Harry, da respiração vacilante do moreno, dos cabelos tão negros que davam forma àquele rosto tão belo, do olhar que reluzia somente para ele.

Seu coração palpitava erroneamente, tendo as visões dos momentos que tivera com Potter, desde o primeiro dia de aula desse ano, passando pelas guerras de olhares, o aperto que passaram quando foram quase pegos por Filch, quando esbarraram um no outro no corredor 17, o passeio divertido por Hogsmeade. Embalado por esses sentimentos, percebeu que não conseguia mais ficar de pé. Deixou-se cair ao lado de uma estátua, onde um belo bruxo e uma lindíssima bruxa se beijavam calidamente. Eles pareciam estar apaixonados. Como Malfoy... Estava apaixonado por Potter. E ao se dar conta disse, ele tomou uma decisão.

----------(x)----------

O castelo, como sempre, estava quieto. Até mesmo os fantasmas pareciam estar de férias. Draco, impulsionado pela vontade de se redimir com Potter, corria, o mais rápido que podia correr. Disparava em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Não sabia por quanto tempo esperaria lá, mas valeria a pena. Chegou, ofegante, diante da gravura que levava para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém por ali, nenhum barulho, as corujas pararam de piar, o vento parou de assobiar. Parecia que todos o aguardavam, que a natureza estava à espera do seu próximo passo.

Não sabendo a senha, sentou-se ao lado do quadro e aguardou. Sem querer, acabou adormecendo, e em seus sonhos, Harry Potter entrava e saía sem pedir licença. Brigavam, beijavam-se e brigavam novamente. Aqueles olhos verdes dominavam sua mente e não queria parar.

- Harry... Potter... – sussurrava ele durante o sono.

Acordou assustado, com o fino raio de sol que passava pelo vidro meio sujo da janela e chegava diretamente ao seu olho. Sem relógio, ele pôde apenas supor as horas. Certo de que o café da manhã estaria sendo servido em alguns minutos, ele se ergueu, olhando para a figura da Mulher Gorda, que dormia um sono profundo, onde Harry não fazia parte de seus sonhos. Chegou a acreditar que veria o moreno sair correndo por aquela porta de madrugada, à sua procura. Em vão. Dormira e poderia ter passado um bando de trasgos que ele não teria notado. Arrasado, dolorido, com sono e arrependido, seguiu caminho rumo ao Salão Principal.

O cheiro de café aguçou seus sentidos, e ele se lembrou que estava com fome. Ainda lentamente, sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina. O salão estava vazio, mas as mesas estavam cheias de torradas, jarras de suco, fatias de tortas e molhos diversos e ele se apressou pra comer. Ao dar a primeira dentada numa torrada com geléia, olhou-se na jarra de suco de abóbora a sua frente: estava despenteado, com olheiras profundas, olhos inchados e cansados, um lixo!

Quis alguém para conversar, um colo para poder chorar, uma mão amiga que o ajudasse. Pensou em sua mãe e em como ela o socorreria em tal momento. Cogitou a possibilidade de escrevê-la, mas um assunto de tal delicadeza não poderia ser mencionado em carta. Quis Potter. Ele, mais do que todos, era seu único amigo naquele lugar. O único em quem podia confiar o que quisesse, sem ser tachado de ridículo. Quis Potter, como nunca quisera alguém antes.

----

Harry acordou num susto, e ao olhar pela janela, viu o sol já no céu. Parecia frio lá fora, e ele não estava com fome. Decidiu ficar na cama por mais tempo, aproveitando o calor debaixo das cobertas e a falta de apetite. Queria voltar a dormir, mas não estava a fim de sonhar com Draco de novo. Sua noite fora cheia de pesadelos, sonhos ou o que quer que fossem. Não queria o loiro perturbando o seu sono.

"Como se não bastasse perturbar a minha realidade...".

Não queria voltar a dormir, tampouco queria levantar-se. Ficou ali, mirando o dossel de sua cama, com a mente vazia. Sua mente entrava e saía de foco e aos poucos ele voltou a adormecer, mesmo sem querer.

Foi um sono limpo, sem nada nem ninguém para incomodá-lo e ao acordar pela segunda vez, o garoto sentia-se bem mais disposto. Pela altura do sol, já devia ser quase a hora do almoço, ele trocou suas roupas amarrotadas, por uma calça passada, blusa, suéter e jaqueta. Calçou os tênis e desceu apressado para o Salão Principal.

Ao passar pelo buraco da entrada, a Mulher Gorda chama-o.

- Senhor Potter... SENHOR POTTER!

- Sim?

- Esteve hoje à noite, esperando pelo senhor, um garoto... Eu fingi que dormia, claro, afinal eu não posso dar a senha a qualquer um e eu não conhecia ele. Mas tenho quase certeza que era pelo senhor que ele esperava, porque quando dormiu, ficava chamando pelo seu nome. Pelo que eu saiba, vocês nunca se gostaram, não é? Acho que ele queria brigar com o senhor ou alguma coisa assim, mas pela aura dele, ele estava bem tranqüilo... É, era capaz de querer somente conversar ou algo assim...

- Mulher Gorda – interrompeu Harry – como era esse garoto?

- Ah, um loiro e bonito... Da Sonserina...

O retrato não precisou dizer mais nada. Harry, pasmo e boquiaberto, continuou seu caminho até o salão, deixando a Mulher Gorda falando sozinha.

----------(x)----------

As portas do Salão se abriram para que Harry pudesse entrar. Apesar de estarem na metade da manhã, as mesas estavam desocupadas, exceto por uma: a da Sonserina. Draco estava tão entretido em seu lanche que nem observou que o moreno se aproximava com a rapidez de quem sempre tivera a certeza do que estava fazendo.

Quando Malfoy levantou a cabeça, já era tarde: Potter se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, com as bochechas rosadas, o sorriso desconcertante e o olhar...

- Desculpe por ter sido tão hipócrita... – começou Draco.

- Se você me desculpar por ter sido tão indeciso... – terminou Harry

Os dois se encararam. Draco não sustentou a brincadeira, baixou a cabeça e riu para os joelhos. Harry levantou-se, seguido de Malfoy. Os dois começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção aos jardins, calados, o silêncio falando por si só. Um não se atrevia a levantar a cabeça e olhar para o outro, pois sabiam que as vontades viriam à tona. Era um novo jogo: aquele que se rendesse por mais tempo, quem conseguiria esconder os sentimentos, quem não revelaria os sonhos.

O grifinório não suportava mais o que sentia. Seu interior estava tão desorganizado que ele não via como poderia consertá-lo, senão confidenciando seus pensamentos mais profundos, seus desejos.

Andando lentamente sob o sol ínfimo da manhã gelada, os dois pararam e se sentaram ao pé de um chorão, já sem as folhas. Harry, à esquerda de Malfoy, começou a conversa, sem rodeios.

- Você nunca se rendeu tão fácil, Draco.

- E você nunca me questionou antes, Harry.

- Talvez porque você não se deixe questionar.

- Só pelos que merecem.

E dizendo isso, Draco tocou os dedos na face de Harry e sentiu o quão macia era a pele do moreno. Harry fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente o cheiro que exalava da mão de Malfoy. Eles sorriam um para o outro e era permitido fazer o que quisessem. Aquilo estava guardado há tanto tempo que simplesmente não fazia sentido impedir algum movimento. Harry enroscou a mão esquerda por trás da cabeça de Draco, massageando suavemente seus cabelos, enquanto o outro deslizava os dedos pela nuca de Harry.

O coração de Harry palpitava dentro dele, como uma bomba relógio, pronta para explodir a caixa torácica a qualquer momento. A respiração dele estava lenta, alta e ansiosa, os lábios secos foram molhados maliciosamente pela sua língua, já esperando o toque macio da boca do loiro. Seus olhos fechavam lentamente, aguardando pelo momento que habitava seus sonhos há tanto tempo.

Draco tremia, mas não era do frio. Suas pernas cederiam se ele estivesse em pé e sua boca, agora vermelha, batia os dentes, como numa nevasca. O sonserino conduzia suavemente as mãos pelos ombros, pescoço e rosto do moreno, tentando tirar um resquício de calor para si. Seu olhar brilhava e seus pensamentos voavam de um sonho para outro, onde beijava Harry ardentemente, pelos campos da escola, na biblioteca, no seu quarto.

O sol refletia na superfície do lago, reluzindo em direção a eles. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos e os carinhos não cessaram em nenhum instante. Queriam aproveitar ao máximo um ao outro e dizer o que precisava ser dito.

- Draco, eu... Nunca...

- Está tudo bem. Eu também nunca.

Os dois riram, nervosos, divertidos.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Potter.

- Eu também gosto de você, Malfoy.

Suas cabeças inclinavam-se instintivamente para um beijo, os dois muito quietos, muito atentos às suas próprias reações, às reações do outro. A cena seria perfeita, não fosse o berro dos calourinhos, invadindo o jardim, brincando de guerras de bolas de neve, indicando que a hora do café havia acabado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguém é muito fã de Remus/Snape, mas eu simplesmente TIVE que escrever, por favor, me entendam, nem que fosse só um trechinho. E esse beijo que não chega, hein? Hahahah, ele já tá escrito há muito tempo, mas eu quero matar vocês um pouquinho hauhauhauhua. Sem mais delongas, vamos aos agradecimentos especiais.

À **JayKay-chan**, por estar acompanhando a fic desde o começo. **Nyx Malfoy**, obrigada pelo constante carinho. **lari-thekiller**, vou fazer você morrer mais um pouquinho, ok? Obrigada pela review, continue lendo a fic. **POTOlover****Hyuuga-kun, brunaapoena, s2 Yami Nicki s2, Rosa Malfoy, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Yamamori.Fuyuki, Natty Kinomoto, Mattew** continuem a ler a fic e deixem reviews, adoro saber se gostam, adoro sugestões e todo o reconhecimento.

Muito obrigada a todos!


End file.
